La magia de mis problemas
by Juanca120
Summary: Tras un lamentable accidente, nuestro protagonista termina en el purgatorio, pero debido a un error su alma es enviada a un nuevo cuerpo en un mundo completamente diferente del que conoce, donde tendrá una nueva oportunidad de vida y gracias a su nuevo cuerpo se vera dotado de nuevas habilidades mágicas que tal vez le traiga mas problemas que otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola gente de este increíble mundillo conocido como fanfiction, ¿cómo están? Espero que tan bien como yo :D. Primero que todo me gustaría dejar algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar con esta historia: primero este es el primer fic que escribo así que me gustaría saber si es del agrado de la comunidad y si es posible, recomendaciones para mejorar mi manera de escribir, segundo esto vendría a ser en general la primer cosa que escribo :v así que por favor no sean tan duros xD acepto críticas constructivas.**

 **Supongo que historias de este tipo no son del agrado de muchos, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para darle un toque más distintivo a esta serie.**

 **Ahora con todo esto aclarado vamos por lo que vinimos, que disfruten la historia así como disfrute escribiéndola :3**

 _ **Capítulo 1 "Un desafortunado accidente"**_

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Bogotá en Colombia, más específicamente dentro de una universidad al sur de la ciudad. Son aproximadamente las 5:45 de la tarde y vemos dentro de una sala de sistemas a varios jóvenes en una rutinaria sesión de clases.

-Muy bien muchachos ya casi termina la clase así que espero que los que faltan por terminar el trabajo lo manden a mi correo antes de que terminemos- Decía el profesor de la clase mientras veía como del grupo de 15 alumnos aún quedaban 8 en la sala realizando lo que parece ser un trabajo individual en sus respectivos computadores.

-Psss Kat- Llama un alumno en tono bajo a su compañera junto a él.

-Que pasa Mike?- Responde la nombrada a su compañero.

-No entiendo cómo hacer el último punto del trabajo… me das copia?- Continua hablando Mike en tono bajo mientras hacia una cara de súplica a su compañera.

-Está bien, solo porque eres mi mejor amigo desde la infancia… sabes muy bien que odio el fraude- Le contesta Kat con una mirada seria.

-Claro Kat eres la mejor- Le contesta Mike con una gran sonrisa.

Finalizado el trabajo ambos compañeros salen de la sala de sistemas la cual se encuentra en un 4 piso de un edificio dentro de la universidad.

-No puedo creer que tuviese que matricular "hojas electrónicas" tan tarde- Comenta Mike mientras ve como está oscureciendo el cielo debido a la bajada del astro solar en el horizonte dando paso a la fría noche.

-Lo sé es realmente molesto jaja- Contesta Kat mientras abraza cariñosamente el brazo de su mejor amigo y le da una sonrisa tierna- Almenos es la única clase en la cual concordamos ya que somos de diferentes carreras- Agrega Kat.

-Si eso es cierto- Dice Mike mientras sonríe a su amiga.

Kat es una joven de más o menos 20 años de edad, es una chica de cuerpo delgado y cabello rubio corto a la altura de sus hombros, piel blanca y hermosos ojos azules, con una altura de 1.60 metros **(es algo bajita lo se :v)**. Kat es una chica bastante aplicada y seria, pero cuando la conoces bien es bastante amigable y cariñosa con sus seres cercanos.

Por otro lado está Mike, aunque este no es más que su apodo por el cual lo conocen todos sus amigos, su verdadero nombre es Marcus y es el protagonista de nuestra historia **(el pobre no sabe lo que le espera muajajaja… lo siento :P)** , es un joven de 23 años de edad, algo corpulento pues en sus ratos libres gusta de hacer deportes además de jugar videojuegos, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos un tanto peculiares, ya que tiene un ojo color miel y el otro de un café oscuro, así es Marcus sufre de heterocromía total ya que su ojo completo es de diferente color. Esto lejos de molestar a Mike le gusta ya que lo hace sentir un tanto especial, finalmente su altura de 1.82 metros, algo alto debido a sus prácticas de baloncesto en secundaria.

La pareja de amigos camina por el largo pasillo del edificio hasta que llegan al final de este donde se encuentran un elevador, Mike presiona el botón y el elevador tarda un poco en llegar ya que a esta hora (6:00 p.m) es la hora en la que la mayoría termina sus clases del día por lo que el uso del elevador queda algo limitado, una vez llegan al primer piso ambos caminan hasta el parqueadero o estacionamiento de la universidad, donde Mike paga cada semestre para poder estacionar su moto.

-Bueno supongo nos veremos la próxima semana Kat- Le dice Mike ya que ese día es viernes y planeaba descansar todo el fin de semana ya que tuvo, al igual que su amiga una semana cargada de trabajos y exámenes finales.

-Si supongo que nos veremos el lunes- Contesta Kat algo pensativa.

-Kat ocurre algo?- Pregunta Mike mientras se pone sus guantes de viaje y su casco.

-Qué?- Responde Kat saliendo de sus pensamientos- Oh no no nada jaja no pasa nada- Agrega un poco nerviosa.

-Segura?- Vuelve a preguntar Mike mientras enciende su moto.

-Si segura… - Le responde Kat mientras sentía como su rostro se ponía rojo.

Mike estaba a punto de partir cuando…

-Marcus- Le llama Kat, cosa que extraña un poco al nombrado ya que sus amigos no le llaman por su nombre a no ser que tengan algo muy importante que decir.

-Si Kat que pasa?- Responde Mike.

-…- Kat no responde y se queda algo pensativa mientras siente el rubor subir a sus mejillas, no muy segura de decir lo que está pensando a su mejor amigo- No tranquilo no es nada solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado en tu vuelta a casa- Miente Kat a su amigo.

-Oooh era eso? Jaja no te preocupes, además no voy a mi casa aun-

-No? Entonces a dónde vas?- le pregunta Kat algo intrigada ya que su amigo no suele ir a otro lugar después de clases que no sea a su casa a descansar.

-Pues voy a hacerle una visita a Mateo- Contesta un poco triste.

-Mateo? Oh es verdad… y que has hablado con él? Como esta?- Pregunta Kat recordando a Mateo, ella no lo conocía muy bien pero sabía que era un gran amigo de Marcus y que hace una semana había sufrido un accidente en su coche mientras iba a casa de su madre.

-Bueno él se encuentra mejor- Responde Mike un poco más alegre y con una sonrisa- Le prometí que lo visitaría pronto así que prefiero ir ahora que ya estoy fuera de mi cómoda casa jajaja- Agrega Mike.

-Eso es tierno de tu parte- Le dice Kat mientras le dedica una sonrisa y ríe por su comentario.

-Oye no me digas tierno- Responde un tanto enojado, lo cual hace que su amiga ría más mientras el solo la ve con una cara seria.

-Terminaste?- Pregunta Mike.

-Jajaja… si ya termine- Le responde con una gran sonrisa que, sin saber porque, hace que Mike se sienta feliz.

-Bueno entonces supongo que eso es todo, cuídate Kat- Le dice Mike.

-Si y tú con más razón ten cuidado, no sé qué haría si te llegara a pasar algo- Le contesta un poco preocupada.

-Si claro no tienes de que preocuparte, se cuidarme solo- Le responde muy confiado.

-Si y estoy segura de eso, pero sabes muy bien a que me refiero Marcus- Le dice con una mirada muy seria.

-Aaaa otra vez no mama- Le responde desganado.

-Marcus por favor- Le responde Kat un poco más seria pero igualmente preocupada- Debes de ir más despacio en esa moto cuando circules por la ciudad puede ser muy peligroso-

-Kat ya sabes que yo manejo despacio- Le responde Mike a lo que Kat le da una mirada un tanto seria, no creyendo en las palabras de su amigo.

-Que? Es verdad- Responde Mike ante la mirada seria de Kat.

-Vamos Marcus ni tú mismo te crees eso, tan solo ayer que me trajiste a mi clase de las 10:00 a.m casi pasas de los 100 Km por dios- Le responde Kat- Tu solo vas lento cuando ves un guarda o sabes que hay una foto multa cerca- Agrega regañando a su amigo.

-Muy bien Kat prometo que a partir de hoy iré más lento cuando maneje dentro de la ciudad- Le responde Mike sin muchas ganadas de seguir hablando respecto al tema.

-Marcus no me lo prometas… quiero que me jures que serás más cuidadoso… por favor- Le dice Kat a su mejor amigo con tono preocupado.

-… está bien Kat te juro que seré más cuidadoso- Le responde Mike ahora con una sonrisa serena ya que se dio cuenta lo mucho que estaba preocupando a su amiga.

Luego de perder a su padre, su única familia a la edad de 10 años, Marcus y Kat se volvieron muy unidos, la madre de Marcus murió en el momento de dar a luz y su padre sufrió un accidente laboral que al cabo de unos días acabo con su vida. Desde entonces Kat ha sido además de su mejor amiga, su familia y lo último que Marcus quiere es tenerla preocupada por un asunto que para él no tiene mucha importancia, pero que para ella es muy muy importante.

-Bueno ahora estoy mas tranquila- Le responde Kat regresando la sonrisa a su amigo.

-Bueno Kat ya que resolvimos esto- Mira que en su celular que ya son las 6:25 p.m- Necesito irme rápido, el hospital está lejos y la hora de visita termina hoy a las 7, así que debo darme prisa para poder ver a Mateo-

-Oh es verdad, bien entonces yo me voy a mi casa- Le responde Kat, ella a diferencia de Mike no tiene transporte personal, por lo que debe usar el transporte público el cual a esa hora es una completa Mierd…

-Sí, cuídate Kat-

-Cuídate Mike- Le responde mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida.

Mike solo corresponde el beso, le sonríe y parte fuera de la universidad mientras Kat lo observa desaparecer por la amplia puerta de la institución.

-Me hubiera gustado tener el valor de decirte lo importante que eres para mí… Mike- Piensa Kat mientras comienza a caminar hacia la parada del bus.

Son las 6:40 p.m y Mike se encuentra en su moto literalmente surfeando entre el tráfico para poder llegar lo antes posible al hospital y visitar a su amigo Mateo. Mike iba bastante tranquilo sobre su moto cuando en una carretera sin previo aviso un coche que venía en el carril contrario gira hacia el carril en el que iba Mike, este no alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo y ve que el choque es inminente.

Mike sale volando de su moto cual muñeco de trapo, pero de repente y para su mala suerte, su casco se suelta y sale volando de su cabeza ya que tras la larga discusión con su amiga Kat olvido abrocharse el caso dejando su cabeza expuesta a un gran impacto. Mike solo pudo observar una gran poste **(es como una estructura gruesa de concreto donde va el cableado de las luces de la calle y la energía, no sé cómo le digan donde vivas :v)** al cual se dirigía a gran velocidad, este solo cerro sus ojos esperando sentir mucho dolor. Pero lejos de eso solo pudo sentir un silencio profundo.

Debido a la velocidad a la que iba en su moto, el golpe contra el poste mato a Mike de una manera increíblemente rápida e indolora.

Mike al no sentir nada de dolor ni la potencia del impacto solo abre los ojos y nota como esta en un espacio vacío y oscuro pero por alguna razón se puede ver a si mismo claramente ya que pone sus manos ante su cara y luego mira que el resto de su cuerpo está bien, esto empieza a asustar un poco a Mike.

Sus nervios se incrementaron drásticamente tras escuchar lo que pareciera ser una voz que poco a poco se hacía más audible y pudo identificar que no se trataba de una voz, sino de varias voces mezcladas. Escuchaba risas, llantos y gritos.

Esto era bastante aterrador y sin saber muy bien que hacer Mike solo cerró nuevamente sus ojos y tapo sus oídos para dejar de oír esos quejidos tan espantosos que le helaban la sangre por completo.

Estuvo así durante mucho tiempo hasta que siente que algo toca su hombro derecho, Mike pudo identificar ese algo como una mano larga y se sentía extremadamente fría.

-Aaaaahh- No pudo evitar gritar y rápidamente girarse sobre sí mismo para ver quien estaba tocando su hombro, pero al hacerlo no vio a nadie.

-Ok esto sí que me está asustando- Se dice a sí mismo.

-Psss hey muchacho, por aquí- De repente se escucha una voz bastante grave detrás de Mike.

Este con algo de miedo se voltea nuevamente para ver quien fue el que le llamo- Quien anda ahí- Pregunta un poco asustado mientras se da vuelta.

-Jajaja tranquilo humano, no te hare daño… si no me provocas- Esto asusta Mike quien finalmente ve la figura que le está hablando.

Es una figura humanoide bastante alta parece ser un hombre de cabello rojo fuerte y una vestimenta casi negra que cubre su cuerpo, tiene una capucha pero alcanzan a sobresalir algunos de sus cabellos rojos.

-Quien eres tú?- Pregunta Mike con claro miedo en su voz.

-Yo? Bueno se me conoce por muchos nombres muchacho. Ejecutor, Demonio, Parca, pero tú me puedes llamar Muerte- Contesta este ser que se da a conocer como la mismísima muerte.

-La Mue… Muerte?- Dice Mike con dificultad.

-Así es amiguito, bienvenido al purgatorio, la franja entre cielo he infierno- Responde muerte.

-Un momento eso quiere decir que yo?...-No termina de hablar.

-Así es muchacho, estas "muerto"- Dice esto último con énfasis y cierto tono de ironía.

-Y por qué ese énfasis en "muerto"?- Pregunta un tanto confundido.

-Bueno veras…- Se quieta la capucha mostrando que lleva puesta una máscara blanca que le tapa toda la cara excepto su ojo izquierdo el cual se puede ver que es de color rojo.

Acto seguido Muerte hace un movimiento con su mano derecha con lo que hace aparecer una mesa increíblemente larga llena de velas encendidas, algunas están bastante derretidas y apunto de apagarse, otras están ya apagadas.

-Qué es esto?- Pregunta Mike poniéndose al lado de Muerte.

-Esto muchacho es la vida de toda la humanidad- Responde muerte.

-Espera la vida de toda la humanidad?- Pregunta aun confundido.

-Si muchacho, veras cada una de estas velas representa una vida-

-Entonces las que están apagadas es porque…- No termina la frase y solo se voltea a mirar a su peculiar compañero.

-Correcto, es porque esa persona ha muerto y su alma debe pasar por el purgatorio para juzgar su destino- Explica Muerte.

Mike se queda un momento observando la mesa, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esto es real y que el en realidad a muerto.

-Supongo que quieres ver tu vela no es así?- Pregunta Muerte.

Mike no contesta solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza mientras piensa como esto es posible.

Muerte hace otro movimiento rápido con la mano y la mesa se desliza a una gran velocidad hasta que finalmente termina en un punto donde hay muchas más velas, algunas encendidas, otras apagadas.

-Esta de aquí representa tu vida muchacho- Indica muerte una gran vela la cual a pesar de que parece ser muy grande como para que se apague por su cuenta, esta está apagada.

-Entonces es cierto, he muerto… o no pero entonces que va a pasar conmigo? Terminare en el infierno o en el cielo? Que pasara con Kat y mis demás amigo? Que pasara con mi futuro?- Dice Mike de manera rápida y muy alterado.

-Tranquilo muchacho- Dice muerte mientras toma la vela apagada que representa la vida de Mike- Una vida muy joven eh? Se ve que tenías un futuro que vivir… jaja que lastima- Agrega Muerte mientras ríe lo que pone muy nervioso a Marcus.

-Que pasara conmigo?- Pregunta nuevamente a Muerte.

-Ustedes los humanos siempre se han preguntado que hay en el más allá no es cierto?- Esta pregunta confunde un poco a Mike.

-Bueno supongo todos hemos llegado a pensar en eso en algún momento de nuestras vidas- Responde Mike.

-Bien… lamento decirte que aun eres muy joven como para averiguar eso-

-Qué?- Pregunta Mike ahora muy confundido.

-Veras muchacho, muchas almas humanas de edad muy temprana acaban en este lugar- Comienza a explicar- Yo no tengo permitido juzgar las almas de estos jóvenes, deben haber vivido un tiempo determinado como para poder juzgarlos, es por eso que estas almas son llevadas de vuelta a la vida almenos hasta que sea la hora de regresar jajaja- Termina de explicar Muerte mientras toma la vela de Mike y con su otra mano hace aparecer una pequeña llama que se sostiene encendida sobre la palma de su mano como si fuese un mechero.

-Eso quiere decir que me devolverá a la vida?- Pregunta Mike.

-Así es muchacho, considéralo una "segunda oportunidad"- Responde Muerte.

-Pero un momento hay algo que no entiendo- Vuelve a preguntar Mike ahora más pensativo.

-Muchas personas jóvenes en mi mundo han muerto y no vemos que luego mágicamente regresen a la vida- Explica su inquietud.

-Bueno eso se debe a que no puedo devolverte a tu cuerpo original- Explica Muerte.

-Eso quiere decir que reencarnare en otro cuerpo?- Pregunta nuevamente.

-Técnicamente sí, manipulare tus recuerdos para hacer que olvides todo lo que ha pasado aquí, pero como me caíste bien supongo que puedo dejar tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada- Le dice Muerte.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que debo comenzar desde cero? Verdad?-

-Así es- Responde Muerte.

Muerte hace otro movimiento con su mano y hace que reaparezca una mesa con velas, pero al estar distraído respondiendo las inquietudes de Mike, no se da cuenta que esta no es la mesa donde posan todas las vidas de la humanidad, aquí se encuentran las vidas de otra especie en un mundo completamente distinto.

Finalmente Muerte deposita la vela de Mike sobre la mesa y hace aparece una llama en su mano la cual usa para encender la vela.

-Por cierto muchacho, si mueres la próxima vez que llegues aquí, no seré tan amable- Le dice muerte con su voz grave y un tono muy serio.

-Qué?- Alcanza a decir Mike al momento que todo se vuelve negro otra vez y no puede sentir nada, ni siquiera sus extremidades, es como si solo estuviera su conciencia encerrada en un gran espacio vacío.

Pasa un tiempo y nada parece cambiar, es como si nunca fuese a despertar o es que acaso así se siente el descanso eterno? Mike no puede parar de pensar en lo que está ocurriendo, pues siente que algo en sus momentos recientemente "vividos" no encaja. Recuerda su aburrida sesión de clase de cómputo, recuerda el típico trabajo de practica que debía entregar al final de la misma clase, su discusión con Kat y su viaje en moto hacia el hospital para visitar a su amigo Mateo y… y el momento en que sufrió un accidente, pero luego de eso todo está en negro. Se siente como si algo faltara.

De repente Mike siente como a sus pulmones vuelve a llegar aire, un aire puro que también se sentía frio al momento de pasar por sus ductos respiratorios.

-Cof cof…- Siente como un líquido espeso sale de su boca a la vez que sus pulmones se llenan de ese nuevo aire que le devuelve a la vida.

En ese momento Mike con una gran dificultad logra abrir sus pequeños ojos y es recibido por una fuerte luz cegadora. Siente como todo su cuerpo está envuelto en una especie de tela como si de una manta se tratase. Finalmente logra aclarar un poco su visión solo para mirar que todo a su alrededor se ve, por alguna extraña razón, más grande de lo normal.

Luego de observar un poco la habitación en la que se encuentra se percata de que es una especie de hospital, por lo que en un momento piensa que había sobrevivido a ese fatídico accidente y ahora se encuentra internado en un hospital, no es hasta ese momento que le parece escuchar una especie de gemido de sorpresa para luego sentir… ¿agua? Caer sobre su cabeza. Es ahí cuando finalmente Mike gira su cabeza hacia arriba encontrándose con lo que parece ser una especie de caballo? O poni? Quien le observaba con una mirada llena de felicidad, pero con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna.

Fue en ese momento que Mike al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado por esta especie de poni con pelaje color lavanda y una crin violeta la cual tenía una franja de color purpura y otra de un rosado oscuro. Mirándola en detalle logro ver también que tenía una especie de cuerno sobre su cabeza por lo que ella debía ser una unicornio?

-Ahh baah- Mike trata de decir algo por la sorpresa que le producía ver este nuevo ser, pero de su boca no salían las palabras, es como si sus cuerda vocales hubieran sido cortadas pues no podía hacer más que emitir sonidos sin sentido.

-Ay pero que tierno, bienvenido a la vida pequeño, yo soy tu madre Twilight Sparkle- Le decía la unicornio de forma tierna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mike quien tan solo la observo con gran asombro.

-Mi… mi MADRE?- Pensó Mike mientras seguía observando como la unicornio le acariciaba delicadamente con su casco a la vez que le hacía caritas extrañas tal vez con fin de sacarle una sonrisa al pequeño, el cual estaba muy lejos de salir de ese gran shock.

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, no sé si lo hice muy largo o muy corto pero en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado, este es más que nada un episodio piloto, presentando al protagonista y la situación que lo lleva a caer en el mundo que todos conocemos muy bien. Espero me disculpen si encuentran errores de coherencia. Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a la historia, si les gusta la idea o no, cualquier crítica es bien recibida siempre y cuando sea con motivos constructivos. Nos leemos en un siguiente capítulo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal gente bonita como me los trata la vida? Jajaja aquí su amigo Juanca120 con un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia, no estoy seguro en que momento estaré subiendo este capítulo pero si he demorado mucho en actualizar, lo siento mucho. Como se imaginaran soy estudiante universitario y pues a veces no dispongo del tiempo para escribir algo que no sea un ensayo xD en fin espero y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo así como yo disfrute el escribirlo :3**

 _ **Capítulo 2 "Una nueva oportunidad"**_

Mike estaba empezando a asimilar esta gran revelación por parte de la poni lavanda quien no dejaba de hacerle cariños con su casco mientras dejaba caer lágrimas de felicidad. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abre lo cual llama la atención de ambos.

Mike junto con Twilight voltean a mirar en dirección a la puerta de la habitación cuando un poni de pelaje café claro con crin color café oscuro y vestido con una bata blanca entra con la vista fija sobre unos papeles y sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas hojas se dirige a la princesa de la amistad mientras se acerca a su cama.

-Bueno princesa lamento mucho lo ocurrido con su hijo y espero que pueda entender que… - El doctor no termina de hablar ya que al mirar a la princesa nota como esta le observa con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que nota la mirada curiosa del pequeño poni que tiene en sus cascos. Ante esto el poni de bata blanca solo deja caer sus papeles al suelo a la vez que queda con una expresión de clara sorpresa.

-Doctor Strong Heart no va a creer lo que acaba de pasar- Le dice finalmente la alicornio lavanda al poni quien por fin sale de su pequeño shock.

-Tiene razón princesa, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, esto es un milagro- Dice el doctor a la vez que se acerca para ver más de cerca al pequeño poni que reposa en los cascos de la princesa.

-Así es, gracias a Celestia mi hijo está bien-

-Esperen un momento acaso me perdí de algo?- Piensa Mike al momento que mira completamente confundido las reacciones tanto del doctor como de su nueva madre.

-Esto es increíble, juraría que checkie los signos vitales de este pequeño al menos 3 veces y no sentía que tuviese pulso o respirase- Dice finalmente el doctor quien toma al pequeño poni con fin de hacerle un nuevo checkeo médico para saber con certeza que todo está bien –Discúlpeme un momento princesa pero es necesario analizar al pequeño por si encontramos algo fuera de lo normal- Agrega finalmente el poni de bata blanca.

-Está bien doctor, luego del gran susto que tuve al pensar que había perdido a mi hijo, lo último que quiero es que tenga algo que le pueda hacer daño a futuro- Responde la alicornio lavanda al momento que se recuesta nuevamente sobre su camilla con la seguridad de que su hijo se encuentra de momento fuera de peligro.

Pasa un tiempo hasta que el doctor entra nuevamente a la habitación con el pequeño poni sobre sus cascos y con una mirada que Twilight no pudo identificar si se trataba de una mirada seria o una mirada de preocupación. Ante esto la alicornio rápidamente se sienta sobre la camilla con una mirada preocupada.

-Doctor dígame acaso hay algo malo con mi hijo?- Pregunta Twilight quien no podía evitar sentirse en extremo preocupada.

Tras dos segundos de silencio por parte del doctor, dos segundos que para Twilight fueron casi 2 minutos completos, este finalmente le responde.

-Bueno princesa tengo una buena, una mala, una buena y una extraña noticia- Responde finalmente el poni de bata blanca –Cual desea escuchar primero?- Agrega.

-Quiero escuchar primero las buenas noticias- Responde Twilight al borde de pegar un brinco fuera de la camilla debido a la gran ansiedad que sentía en ese momento por saber que rayos estaba pasando.

-Bueno su majestad me alegra poder informarle que su pequeño es un potrillo completamente sano, con una estatura y peso correctos para ser un bebe recién nacido- Esta noticia logro calmar los nervios de la alicornio lavanda pero no fue mucho hasta que se volvió a mostrar algo sobresaltada.

-Y las malas noticias doctor?- Pregunta Twilight con un gran temor de que esto pueda ser algo grave.

-Encontramos que la sangre de este pequeño es algo… peculiar-

-Que quiere decir con peculiar doctor? Por favor, no juegue conmigo- Le dice Twilight al borde de gritar y saltar encima del poni de bata blanca, pero logra controlarse.

-Lo que sucede es que la sangre de este pequeño es de un tipo completamente desconocido y no pudimos observar si en su sangre se encuentra una capacidad normal de coagulación, por lo que resultaría muy preocupante si su hijo llagase a sufrir un accidente grave, en tal caso no podríamos hacer mucho si llegase a perder mucha sangre- Aclaro finalmente el doctor lo cual dejo algo preocupada a la princesa.

-Pero esto nos lleva a la segunda buena noticia- Agrega el doctor lo cual hace que Twilight levante su cabeza curiosa y con aires de esperanza.

-Podemos analizar más detenidamente las muestras de sangre que tenemos de este pequeño y experimentar con ellas a fin de poder encontrar una manera de replicar su sangre y estar listos para cualquier emergencia importante- Termina de explicar el doctor Strong Heart lo cual hace que Twilight se sienta en extremo aliviada, muy feliz por su pequeño pues ahora era seguro que este tendría un largo futuro en Equestria.

-Uff gracias a Celestia, no sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas noticias doctor- Responde Twilight muy contenta al momento que con su magia toma al pequeño quien desde que nació se ha notado bastante tranquilo a ojos de la princesa.

-Oh es verdad princesa, falta una última noticia que informarle-

Twilight no presta atención a las palabras del doctor Strong Heart sino hasta que mira a su hijo directamente a los ojos notando algo muy extraño –Un momento doctor que le pasa a los ojos de mi hijo?- Pregunta Twilight bastante confundida.

-Mis ojos? Que, ahora después de que dicen que casi muero y de que algo anda potencialmente mal con mi sangre, ahora mis ojos tienen algo mal? Por dios solo falta que digan que voy a quedar inmóvil de mis… patas?- Piensa Mike algo desesperado ya con la larga platica entre Twilight y ese doctor quienes hablaban como si el no estuviese ahí escuchando… aunque bueno, tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto ya que sus cuerda vocales y su nuevo cuerpo en general aún está en pleno desarrollo.

-Vera princesa esto ocurrió durante el momento en que estábamos sacando las muestras de sangre-

-Lo cual dolió como el infierno, deberían contratar otra enfermera, por poco y esa aguja se rompe dentro de mi pata- Dice Mike para sus adentros al momento que mira su pata delantera derecha sobre la cual tenía una especie de vendaje.

-Después de sacar las muestras fue que una enfermera noto como el ojo izquierdo del pequeño cambiaba de color, le hicimos análisis por si se trataba de una hemorragia interna o algún daño grave dentro de su cabeza, pero todo parece estar bien, de todos modos será mejor que tenga eso en cuanta princesa por si en algún momento nota algo extraño, traer al pequeño para realizar más análisis- Termina de explicar el doctor.

-Entiendo doctor, estaré muy pendiente por si algo extraño sucede- Responde Twilight con una mirada seria pero llena de determinación.

-Mis ojos son de diferente color? Vaya creo que algunas cosas no se pierden- Piensa Mike al momento que siente como su nueva madre le acaricia nuevamente con su casco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mike finalmente se sentía completamente seguro en brazos de aquella poni, y por primera vez en toda su existencia, finalmente sentía el verdadero calor que una madre puede brindar a sus hijos. Se sentía increíblemente bien.

–Nunca conocí a mi primera madre, pero esta vez te tengo a ti… mama- Piensa Mike al momento que hunde su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de Twilight mientras esta con una gran sonrisa abraza una vez más a su pequeño hijo, su pequeño poni.

-Muchas gracias por aclarar todas estas dudas doctor- Dice Twilight con un claro aire de alegría.

-No tiene nada que agradecer princesa, después de todo es mi trabajo velar por la salud de todos los ponis aquí en Ponyville- Responde el doctor Strong Heart con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que este lugar se llama Ponyville, no muy original pero creo que tiene sentido si este mundo es habitado por ponis súper inteligentes con capacidad de razonamiento- Piensa Mike al momento que el doctor vuelve a dirigirse a Twilight.

-Disculpe princesa pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención respecto a este pequeño y creo que usted debe tener el mismo pensamiento que yo-

-A qué se refiere doctor?- Pregunta Twilight al momento que arquea una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Bueno su majestad, acaso no ha notado lo tranquilo que es este pequeño? Quiero decir, para ser un potrillo recién nacido me sorprende mucho lo calmado que se muestra, al menos yo no le he escuchado llorar ni armar berrinche por un segundo, ni siquiera en el momento en que lo separe de usted para hacer los análisis y eso que usted es su madre- Aclara el doctor su duda a Twilight.

La princesa de la amistad no puede evitar voltear a ver a su hijo a los ojos luego de la afirmación del doctor Strong Heart. Esos tiernos ojos de diferente color que la miraban con una expresión como si el pequeño supiese que estaban hablando de él, esos ojos izquierdo de color miel y derecho de color lila.

-Bueno ahora que lo menciona doctor, es verdad, mi pequeño parece bastante calmado respecto a todo lo que está pasando- Responde finalmente Twilight mirando al doctor a los ojos.

-Es como si el entendiese todo lo que estamos hablando- Comenta el doctor a lo cual él y la princesa Twilight se miran a los ojos durante un par de segundos para finalmente romper en carcajadas.

-Eh creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo- Piensa Mike al momento que ve como el doctor y su nueva madre empiezan a reír aparentemente sin motivo alguno.

-Jajaja vaya ocurrencias las mías jajaja- Logra hablar el poni de bata blanca aminorando por fin su ataque de risa.

-Jajaja y que lo diga doctor Strong Heart jajaja vaya idea más loca- Responde finalmente Twilight parando de reír.

-Si, lo más seguro es que el pequeño este cansado luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar-

-Bueno eso tiene más sentido- Responde Twilight a la vez que le resta importancia al asunto.

-Guau, si tan solo supieran que esa idea no es tan loca después de todo jaja- Piensa Mike para luego bostezar –Bueno creo que si estaban de acuerdo con lo último después de todo, me siento muy cansado- Agrega Mike para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y acurrucarse en el pecho de su nueva madre dando paso luego de mucho tiempo al mundo de los sueños.

-Por cierto princesa me es un placer informarle que dentro de un par de horas por fin le daremos de alta tanto a usted como a su hijo-

-En serio doctor? No es necesario que nos quedemos bajo observación durante más tiempo?- Pregunta Twilight un poco confundida de que le vayan a dar de alta tan rápido, no solo a ella sino también a su hijo.

-La verdad no es necesario princesa, ya hemos cubierto todos los análisis necesarios con el pequeño y usted parece estar en un muy buen estado considerando que acaba de dar a luz- Explica el poni de bata blanca mientras revisa la máquina de medición de signos vitales a la cual Twilight estaba conectada **(Ya saben, la típica máquina que hace un pitido constante)** –Además solo necesitaremos aplicar unas cuantas vacunas más a su hijo para que este esté completamente protegido ante cualquier enfermedad, esto no nos llevara mucho tiempo y finalmente podrá volver a su castillo junto a su pequeño- Agrega el doctor.

-Bueno doctor es una gran noticia que todo vaya mejor que bien- Responde Twilight a la vez que acaricia la melena de su hijo quien se encuentra profundamente dormido sobre su pecho.

-Así es princesa, las cosas no podrían ir mejor, así que si me disculpa- Se acerca a la camilla de la alicornio lavanda y toma al pequeño poni en sus cascos –Es necesario que terminemos de aplicar las vacunas básicas lo antes posible- Agrega el doctor Strong Heart a la vez que se dirige a la puerta de la habitación con el pequeño recostado sobre su lomo.

-Entiendo doctor y muchas gracias por todo- Responde Twilight con una amplia sonrisa segura de que todo saldría muy bien.

-Jaja princesa ya se lo dije, no tiene nada que agradecer, solo hago mi trabajo- Termina de hablar el doctor para desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación y dirigirse a la zona de vacunación.

 _ **Mientras tanto en uno de los límites entre planos dimensionales**_

-Oh por favor, aun me faltan 10 agujeros que parchar en esta pared interdimensional- Oímos hablar a un ser bastante peculiar cuyo cuerpo parece estar hecho de diferentes clases de animales.

-Oh Discord necesito que me ayudes durante la reunión de los cancilleres en Grifinston, oh Discord por favor ayúdame a rastrear a unos maleantes que están causando terror entre mis ponis en Canterlot, oh Discord necesito que repares los agujeros que se formaron en la pared interdimensional número 157, si no lo haces todo nuestro mundo podría colapsar- Este personaje de aspecto peculiar cuyo nombre al parecer es "Discord" no para de quejarse e imitar una voz chillona a la vez que mágicamente hace aparecer una aguja e hilo gigantes para parchar cada agujero restante en aquella extraña pared.

-Como odio tener que ser el recadero de esa vieja yegua- Dice Discord a la vez que estira su cuello con su garra derecha como si de un bolsillo se tratase y saca una pequeña foto –Aun que tengo que admitir que todo esto de tener que ayudar a Celestia ha valido mucho la pena- Agrega este ser extraño a la vez que observa con cariño esa foto.

En la imagen que Discord sostenía podemos observarlo a él con un elegante traje negro mientras con su brazo rodeaba el lomo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle quien lucía un hermoso vestido blanco, al parecer un vestido de novia. En la imagen podemos observar como Discord con su garra libre sostiene la cámara por encima de ellos a manera de "Selfie" mientras él y Twilight ofrecen una sonrisa de felicidad pura, y tras ellos se encuentran el resto de las mane incluyendo a Starlight, con vestidos muy hermosos, parecidos a los que usaron durante la boda de Shining y Cadence. Tampoco podemos olvidar a Spike quien apenas alcanzaba a asomar su cabeza entre medio de las demás ponis, el pequeño dragón ahora tenía el tamaño de un poni joven si se colocaba sobre sus patas traseras.

-Me resulta increíble que un ser como yo haya terminado asentando cabeza y formado una nueva familia- Se dice a si mismo Discord a la vez que vuelve a guardar la foto bajo su piel para sacar una nueva desde dentro de su oreja **(Ok eso fue un poco asqueroso)**.

En esta nueva foto podemos observar a la princesa del sol con la cara llena del pastel de bodas mientras levitaba una nueva rebanada con su magia hacia su boca, pero esta mira con asombro y vergüenza en dirección a la cámara mientras alzaba su pata delantera derecha como queriendo tapar la cámara.

-Pero creo que algunas cosas nunca mueren, esta foto me puede servir mucho a futuro jajaja- Termina de habrá Discord con un aire maligno y una risa que tampoco produce mucha confianza.

De repente y por estar distraído con sus pensamientos, la aguja que estaba levitando termina haciendo un movimiento brusco lo cual hace que la pared se rasgue y se genere un nuevo hoyo aún más grande que el que intentaba arreglar.

-Ah por favor, así nunca terminare este maldito encargo- Grita Discord desesperado, a la vez que su cabeza se cubre en llamas debido a la furia que sentía en el momento. Luego un balde de agua fría aparece sobre él y este se voltea empapándolo y de paso apagando las llamas sobre su cabeza.

-Muy bien Discord solo cálmate y mantén la cabeza fría, terminaras rápido y podrás volver con Twilight y las demás- Se dice a sí mismo para luego ponerse serio y poder terminar con su tarea lo antes posible.

Mientras este ser de aspecto peculiar se pone "manos a la obra" no puede evitar pensar continuamente en la princesa de la amistad, pues para él y los demás no era un secreto que Twilight se encontraba embarazada, por lo que se sentía un poco preocupado ya que habían pasado meses desde la noticia traída por parte de la alicornio lavanda y era seguro que su hijo o hija nacería en cualquier momento. Esto junto al estrés que sentía por convertirse en padre, no le ayudaba mucho para cumplir con sus labores rutinarias al mando de la princesa Celestia.

 _ **Devuelta en el hospital de Ponyville 2 horas después**_

Podemos ver como el doctor Strong Heart entra a la habitación de Twilight junto con una enfermera de pelaje rosa pálido y crin grisácea, con una cutie mark de una jeringuilla o inyección **(Aclaro que no di información sobre la cutie mark del doctor ya que esta está tapada por su bata blanca)** , probablemente la poni encargada de aplicar las vacunas. Esta poni enfermera la cual es una unicornio le regresa el pequeño a la princesa Twilight con ayuda de su magia.

-Muchas gracias enfermera- Responde Twilight al momento que recibe a su hijo en sus cascos, el cual sigue profundamente dormido.

-Bueno no tiene nada que agradecer princesa, me sorprende lo bien que se portó su pequeño, por lo general los potrillos y potrillas le temen a las agujas pero este pequeño ni se inmuto, estoy segura que será un príncipe muy valiente y fuerte cuando crezca- Responde la enfermera mientras da un alegre sonrisa la cual es correspondida por la princesa de la amistad.

-Bueno su majestad- El poni de bata blanca llama la atención de Twilight mientras tiene su vista fija sobre unos papeles –Supongo es todo por hoy, ya podemos darle de alta y podrá volver a…- No termina de hablar debido a un gran destello que enceguece a todos los presentes dentro de la habitación, y seguido de un gran estruendo que despierta Mike, podemos observar como Discord aparece repentinamente frente a todos.

-TWILIGHT cariño, vine tan rápido como me entere de que…- Discord no termina de hablar ya que pierde el equilibrio y cae de cara al suelo para luego levantar la vista y observar que su pata izquierda falta.

-Daah maldita tele-transportación de larga distancia-

-Discord te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Twilight un poco preocupada por su esposo, ya que el golpe que se dio contra el suelo hizo retumbar la habitación completa, por poco y crea un temblor en todo Ponyville.

-Discord? Pero qué diablos es esa cosa?- Piensa Mike mientras observa como el mencionado intenta ponerse de pie.

-Si Twilight tranquila, mi pata aparecerá en cualquier momento- Responde Discord mientras observa el lugar donde debería estar su pata.

Finalmente esta aparece de la nada a lo cual Discord empieza a dar pequeñas patadas al aire para asegurarse que su pata está completamente fija.

-Discord pensé que estarías ocupado ayudando a Celestia- Pregunta Twilight un poco confundida.

-Bueno veras cariño, termine rápido con mi labor del día de hoy por lo que fui a dar mi reporte a Celestia y vaya sorpresa me lleve- Menciona Discord a la vez que empieza a relatar lo ocurrido tras terminar de parchar aquella extraña pared.

El doctor Strong Heart toma a la poni enfermera y le hace un señal para que salgan de la habitación y le den espacio a la peculiar pareja de tratar todo lo que han vivido recientemente.

 _ **Flashback hace 10 minutos en el castillo de Canterlot**_

Vemos como la princesa Celestia se encuentra sentada en su trono mientras usa unas gafas de color azul oscuro **(parecidas a las que usa Rarity cuando trabaja en sus diseños)** y revisa papeles importantes respecto a tratados con otras tierras, reportes de sus guardias y demás cosas aburridas.

-Ah hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo… y aburrido- Dice la princesa con un claro aire de aburrimiento.

De repente la puerta se abre de par en par mientras dos guardias diurnos que la princesa jamás había visto en el castillo, entran cargando un regalo gigante para depositarlo justo en frente de su trono.

-Un paquete para usted princesa- Dice el guardia pegaso.

-Lamentamos entrar tan de repente su alteza, pero en la carta junto al paquete dice que es algo muy importante y que requiere su atención inmediata- Responde el guardia unicornio para luego hacer una reverencia junto con su compañero y salir rápidamente por la misma puerta de la que entraron.

-Vaaaayaaa me pregunto de quien será este misterio paquete gigante el cual no luce para nada sospechoso- Dice la princesa de manera en extremo sarcástica, pero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Pasa un tiempo pero nada parece ocurrir por lo que Celestia se ve obligada a tomar la iniciativa, aun si estaba completamente segura de que esto no era nada más que una broma de parte del señor del caos Discord.

Celestia se acerca a este regalo gigante para usar su magia y abrirlo finalmente, pero al momento que lo hace cierra sus ojos esperando alguna "desagradable sorpresa" como un pastel en la cara o una manada de abejas mágicas entrenadas… aunque esto último en realidad sonaba bastante fuerte, aun para Discord, pues sus bromas ya no iban dirigidas con propósitos de hacer daño. Tras su reformación y su continuo cambio, las bromas del viejo señor del caos no pasaban más allá de eso, simples bromas con fin de divertirse, aunque esa diversión fuera solo para el caótico bromista.

Sin embargo y tras abrir el gran paquete Celestia solo se encuentra con un gran pastel, aparentemente con cubierta sabor a fresa, su sabor favorito.

-Bueno esto es algo extraño… Discord? Sé que estas escondido en algún lado y solo intentas jugarme una broma- dice finalmente Celestia a lo que logra escuchar como el señor del caos aparece justo a su lado sobresaltándola un poco.

-Hola Celi me pareció escuchar que me llamaste así que vine tan rápido te escuche, eso y que ya termine de arreglar los agujeros entre dimensiones- Responde Discord mientras muestra sus patas delanteras llenas de cortes y raspones.

-Bueno me alegra escuchar que terminaste rápido tu trabajo Discord, pero este intento de broma es demasiado obvio no lo crees?- Pregunta la princesa mientras observa a Discord como separa su garra derecha de su cuerpo para meterla en un cubo de agua limpiando toda la suciedad que tenía sobre la misma.

-Espera intento de broma? A que te refieres con…- Discord no termina de hablar a la vez que termina de limpiar sus garras, ya que ve el gigantesco pastel que se encuentra justo frente a el –Vaya vaya pero que tenemos por aquí? Parece que cierta yegua tiene un admirador secreto? Jajaja- Añade el señor del caos.

-Que? Vamos Discord no me digas que tu no hiciste esto solo para gastarme una de tus bromas- Responde Celestia mientras pone su casco en el pecho de Discord a manera de acusación, aunque todo esto diciéndolo de forma tranquila y no en termino de regaño.

-Que? Moa?- Responde Discord claramente indignado –Oh por favor Celestia enserio crees que esto lo hice yo? Por favor, recuerda que ya he cambiado mi manera de ser después de todo- Responde Discord mientras pone su pata derecha en su pecho y alza su garra izquierda a manera de dar a entender de que habla con total sinceridad.

Ante esta afirmación por parte de Discord, Celestia no hace más que levantar una ceja mientras da un pequeña sonrisa divertida –Discord sabes que no eres muy bueno mintiendo verdad?- Responde Celestia.

-Bueno princesa créalo o no, yo no tengo nada que ver- Responde Discord ya algo cansado de la insistencia de la diosa del sol –En fin Celi acaso tienes algún recado más para mi esta mañana o ya me puedo ir?- Agrega Discord con un aire de claro aburrimiento.

-Pues esos agujeros entre dimensiones eran lo único que necesitaba con urgencia, así que creo que te puedes retirar Discord- Contesta Celestia mientras se acomoda sus gafas con su magia.

-Excelente, muero de ganas de ver nuevamente a Twilight… a por cierto princesa esas gafas de lectura se le ven bien… creo jeje- Responde Discord un poco apenado mientras se cuestiona lo que acaba de decir, finalmente se prepara para partir tras una puerta que apareció de la nada.

-Twilight? Oh es verdad, Discord espera, antes de que te vayas hay algo muy importante que debo decirte- Llama la princesa al señor del caos.

-A si? Y que es tan importante ahora?- Pregunta Discord algo extrañado.

-Bueno veras, hace más o menos dos horas y media me llego una carta de Spike el dragón- Comienza a explicar la princesa del sol.

-Si? Y que pasa con eso?- Pregunta Discord ahora un poco desesperado por saber que ocurría.

-Lo que pasa es que Spike me envió esa carta con fin de informarme de que Twilight estaba en el hospital de Ponyville ya que empezó a tener fuertes contracciones, tal parece ser que el hijo de ambos ya venía en camino- Termina de explicar Celestia.

-QUE? Mi hijo estaba a punto de nacer y NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE ANTES?- Pregunta Discord entre gritos desesperados –Tengo que llegar al hospital rápido- Añade el señor del caos.

-Lamento no haberlo informado antes Discord pero era necesario que arreglaras esa pared lo antes posible, ese era un asunto de vital importancia- Contesta Celestia a lo cual Discord toma a la monarca del sol con ambas garras.

-Y? El nacimiento de mi bebe acaso no es algo de vital importancia?- Pregunta Discord claramente molesto.

-Lo es y ya dije que lamento no haber podido hablarte del asunto antes- Responde Celestia de manera calmada evitando entrar en conflicto con Discord.

-Como sea, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo con una yegua vieja sabiendo que mi hijo ha venido a este mundo y no pude estar para ver su nacimiento por mí mismo- Responde Discord al momento que entra a una puerta mágica la cual desaparece justo después de que este la cierra.

-En verdad lo siento Discord- Dice finalmente Celestia recuperándose un poco del shock que le causo el escuchar como el señor del caos la acaba de llamar.

De repente la princesa Luna entra a la sala del trono con trote lento mientras llama la atención de Celestia.

-Hola querida hermana como a estado tu mañana?- Pregunta Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh hola Luna que gusto me da verte hoy… bueno veras esta mañana ha sido algo productiva- Responde Celestia mientras muestra la cantidad de papeles que tiene al lado de su trono.

-Mmm ya veo- Dice Luna al momento que voltea a ver el gran pastel que se encuentra en frente de los tronos –Vaya veo que mi paquete al fin llego- Dice Luna con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca al pastel gigante.

-Un momento, tu paquete?- Pregunta Celestia confundida.

-Así es querida hermana- Responde Luna –Ordene a los reposteros reales que nos hicieran un gran pastel para celebrar este día tan especial- Agrega la princesa de la noche.

-Que?- Pregunta Celestia ahora más confundida.

-Ya sabes hermana, el nacimiento de un nuevo príncipe en Equestria, eso es un gran motivo de celebración, por lo que pedí este pastel para nosotras dos y en cuanto podamos, llevarle a Twilight y los demás para que podamos celebrar todos juntos- Termina de explicar Luna.

-Oh ya veo- Responde Celestia mientras mira el gran pastel –Supongo que no era una broma después de todo, tendré que disculparme con Discord por acusarle de esa manera- Piensa Celestia para sus adentros.

-Por cierto hermana si te preguntas como me entere de ese asunto, fue gracias al asistente de la princesa Twilight, el me aviso a través de una carta- Aclara la princesa Luna ante lo cual Celestia asiente y ambas se disponen a probar de ese delicioso pastel, dejando sus deberes reales de lado solo por un momento.

 _ **De vuelta al hospital de Ponyville tiempo presente**_

-Y bueno básicamente eso es lo que paso- Discord termina de contar su relato a Twilight.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte saber que en verdad te preocupas por nosotros Discord- Responde Twilight.

-Oye no te atrevas a decirme que soy "tierno"- Responde Discord haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra con un claro repudio.

-Vaya supongo que me parezco un poco a el… después de todo ahora él es mi nuevo padre, aun así esto no deja de ser un poco bastante extraño- Piensa Mike a la vez que recuerda su pequeña discusión con su amiga Kat luego de terminar sus clases en la universidad –Me pregunto si Kat estará bien después de todo lo ocurrido, después de todo no es usual que te digan que uno de tus amigos de repente murió- Añade Mike.

Parece ser que después de todo nuestro protagonista es consiente de lo que le ha sucedido.

-Jaja sí que lo eres solo mira cómo te sonrojas, pero aun así…- Twilight dice esto último mientras pone una mirada seria –No era necesario que fueras tan duro con la princesa Celestia, será mejor que te disculpes con ella en cuanto tengas la oportunidad- Termina de responder Twilight de manera seria y firme.

-Que? Pero pero Twilight…-

-Nada de peros Discord, vas a disculparte con la princesa Celestia luego de que todo esto termine- Contesta Twilight muy firme y a manera de regaño.

-Bueno como quieras, sabes que puedo manipular tus recuerdos y hacer como que nunca te conté sobre eso verdad?- Pregunta Discord con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-DISCORD- Responde Twilight ahora claramente enojada.

-Está bien está bien tranquila Twilight solo sabes que bromeo jajaja yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así- Responde Discord mientras alza su garra derecha.

Ante esto Twilight solo levanta una ceja mientras mira de manera seria al señor del caos.

-Que? Ahora que pasa?- Pregunta Discord sintiendo el peso de la mirada de la alicornio lavanda.

-Y?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Y? Qué?- Vuelve a preguntar Discord.

-Te disculparas con la princesa Celestia- Responde Twilight ahora un poco desesperada por la actitud del señor del caos, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, después de todo ahora ambos eran una pareja en proceso de formar una pequeña familia.

-Si claro como tú digas- Responde Discord mientras se cruza de brazos y mira a Twilight a los ojos, esos bellos ojos color lila que tiempo atrás se habían robado su marchito corazón, dándole la oportunidad de florecer nuevamente junto a la princesa de la amistad… su princesa.

Discord rápidamente dirige su mirada al pequeño bulto de tela azul que Twilight sostiene entre sus cascos.

-Bueno ya basta de esta pequeña discusión, Twilight cariño no me vas a presentar a mi pequeño angelito del caos?- Pregunta Discord ahora más calmado y con gran felicidad en sus ojos, ya que por fin, luego de meses de espera, se ha convertido en padre.

-Jaja claro que si mi amor este es nuestro pequeño hijo- Responde Twilight mientras le quita al pequeño la manta que segundo atrás envolvía su cuerpo completo. Dejando ver a un pequeño unicornio de color blanco como la nieve, una crin color castaño oscuro y unos ojos de color miel y lila que miraban a Discord con curiosidad.

-Wow en verdad es un pequeño muy hermoso- Dice Discord con un sutil tono de duda en su voz, el cual no paso desapercibido para la alicornio lavanda.

-Discord que pasa? Acaso te ocurre algo?- Pregunta Twilight un poco preocupada al ver la reacción de Discord al momento de ver al nuevo príncipe de Equestria.

-Que? No claro que no, todo está… bien, es solo que… bueno el pequeño se ve ehmm como decirlo, muy normal- Responde Discord.

-A que refieres con eso Discord?- Pregunta Twilight ahora un poco confundida.

-Bueno veras Twili, no lo digo por ofender y espero que no te tomes esta pregunta a mal pero… ¿En verdad este pequeño es mío?- Pregunta finalmente Discord.

Ante esto Twilight muestra un mirada bastante enojada –Discord por todos los cielos, como se te ocurre preguntar algo como eso? Por supuesto que este pequeño es tu hijo, nuestro hijo, o es que acaso insinúas que no te he sido fiel?- Pregunta Twilight ahora muy molesta.

-Uy creo esto se puso caliente- Piensa Mike mientras ve a la pareja discutir nuevamente –Aunque no juzgo la reacción de mi nuevo padre, si mi hijo o hija lucieran muy diferente a mí, creo que también habría reaccionado de la misma manera- Añade Mike.

-Que? Claro que no cariño, tu sabes que eres la mejor y este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido el mejor de toda mi existencia, nunca te acusaría de hacer algo tan horrible como ser infiel, es solo que me sorprende que nuestro hijo sea completamente… poni- Responde Discord ahora sintiéndose estúpido debido a su reacción.

-Ah está bien Discord, comprendo tu reacción y lamento haberte gritado de esa manera- Responde Twilight ahora un poco apenada.

-Oh Twilight no tienes nada por que disculparte, fui yo quien dudo e inicio esta tonta discusión- Responde Discord mientras se disculpa con su esposa debido a su reacción.

De repente una pequeña mota de polvo cae del ventilador que está colgado del techo de la habitación sobre la pareja que ahora conversan de manera más calmada mientras Discord sostiene a su pequeño en sus brazos para poder verlo más de cerca. Esta mota de polvo cae sobre el rostro del unicornio blanco, quien sin intención alguna respira de este polvo haciendo que su pequeña nariz empiece a picar.

-Ah ah aah-

-Discord cuidado puede que él bebe este teniendo un ataque de descarga mágica- Advierte Twilight rápidamente.

Ante el aviso, Discord aleja al pequeño bebe unicornio de su rostro mientras cierra los ojos y este termina estornudando sobre la máquina de ritmo cardiaco. Luego de esto, tanto Twilight como Discord abren nuevamente sus ojos solo para observar como la máquina de repente cobra vida para luego desconectarse de Twilight y comenzar a moverse por sí sola hasta la puerta de la habitación, una vez llega hasta la puerta la máquina hace una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la misma como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Aun dudas de que sea tuyo?- Pregunta Twilight ahora con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, creo que con esto ya no hay duda que valga- Responde Discord al momento que abraza con fuerza al pequeño unicornio blanco –Este pequeño y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho cuando crezca- Añade el señor del caos.

Ante esta tierna escena Twilight no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa debido a la felicidad que le provocaba ver al señor del caos tan feliz. Sin embargo había alguien que no estaba disfrutando mucho de este bello momento.

-Oye ya suéltame no me dejas respirar, me vas a acabar asfixiando- Dice Mike para sus adentros mientras intenta desesperadamente zafarse del agarre de su nuevo padre, lo cual es algo imposible de lograr debido a lo frágil y débil que es su nuevo cuerpo.

 **Bueno gente creo que tarde mucho menos de lo que esperaba en acabar con la segunda parte de esta historia. Considerando que este capítulo es casi el doble de largo del primer capítulo me sorprende un poco la verdad xD. En fin espero que la historia les esté gustando y que este cumpliendo con sus expectativas. Como en la primera parte pido disculpas si se llega a encontrar errores de cohesión u ortográficos, acepto críticas y sugerencias a fin de mejorar mi escritura y de paso hacer la historia más interesante, tengo que aclarar que no importa cuánto tarde en actualizar los siguientes capítulos, esta historia llegara a su fin, lo prometo, solo espero que nada malo me llegue a pasar, en ese caso no puedo prometer nada xD. Por cierto lamento si los personajes se sienten algo "out of character", pero soy nuevo en esto de la escritura jajaja espero y me entiendan.**

 **Finalmente y como último anuncio (ya era hora por dios que tipo más pesado ¬_¬) quiero agradecer a** _ **"nicanario"**_ **,** _ **"j.m"**_ **,** _ **"HolyXHunter"**_ **y a** _ **"KRT215"**_ **por comentar el primer capítulo de mi historia, me agrada saber que les haya gustado, esto junto a todas las visitas que ha tenido el fic me inspiran a continuar. Muchas gracias y feliz día a todos :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey que tal gente como están hoy? Espero que muy bien :3 aquí su amigo Juanca120 con un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia (yay), supongo que habrá pasado un tiempo ya desde mi última actualización en el momento que suba este cap, así que de antemano lo siento mucho por la espera. Esto se debe a dos razones: primero, estoy entrando en segundo corte de semestre con parciales y trabajos, así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir, y segundo, me he puesto como meta personal hacer este capítulo incluso más largo que los anteriores… ya saben para compensar un poco el tiempo de inactividad. Con esto ya aclarado saltemos a este nuevo capítulo :3**

 _ **Capítulo 3 "Tiempos pasados"**_

 _ **Castillo de la amistad, Ponyville hace 3 horas**_

Nos encontramos con una figura color verde y morado en la sala de la biblioteca en el castillo de la amistad. Este ser de aspecto escamoso y altura semejante a la de un poni joven, no para de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando algo con, al parecer, gran desespero.

-¿Dónde rayos están? Vamos tienen que estar en alguna parte de la biblioteca- Habla finalmente esta figura de aspecto draconico.

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN?- Grita este peculiar joven mientras se toma la cabeza con sus garras en señal de total desespero.

-¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que Twilight organizo la biblioteca? No puedo encontrar ni un solo pergamino en blanco, ni mucho menos las plumas o el tintero… por Celestia esto me va a volver loco- Vuelve a hablar consigo mismo ahora un poco más calmado.

De repente y sin previo aviso, la puerta de la biblioteca se abre dando paso a una yegua madura, probablemente de la misma edad de Twilight y las demás manes. La poni en cuestión es de la raza terrestre, con un pelaje color crema pálido y una crin azul marino con una línea rosa, además de unos ojos color azul claro y una cutie mark de tres dulces.

La poni de pelaje color crema se encuentra luciendo un vestido de color negro con bordados blancos, al parecer un vestido de sirvienta o criada **(mejor digamos criada, suena menos feo :v)** , con encajes que resaltaban su "figura femenina".

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe todo este escándalo?- Pregunta la nueva poni mientras entra a trote lento a la sala, dejando ver una mirada seria.

-Ehh?- Pregunta el joven dragón al momento que voltea a mirar a la poni que logro captar su atención.

-Espera- La poni se detiene a mitad de camino -¿Spike eres tú?- Pregunta finalmente mientras hecha a correr al encuentro del nombrado.

-Señorita Sweetie Drops, que gusto me da volver a verla- Responde Spike con un marcado tono de caballerosidad, el cual caracteriza a nuestro joven dragón.

-Jajaja Spike por favor, sabes que somos amigos, "señorita Sweetie Drops" me hace sentir vieja… solo llámame Bon Bon- Responde la poni con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y porque crees que te llame de esa forma?- Pregunta Spike con una sonrisa burlona mientras abraza cariñosamente a su inesperada invitada.

-Eres muy cruel sabes- responde Bon Bon a la vez que corresponde el abrazo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, felicidad que le producía volver a ver a un viejo amigo.

-Sip lo sé, soy Spike, el dragón más rudo de toda Equestria- Responde el joven dragón luego de separarse del abrazo, mientras infla el pecho y muestra sus poderosos colmillos con gran orgullo.

-Jajaja vaya Spike, parece que nunca vas a madurar, te sigues comportando como un pequeño bebe dragón- Responde Bon Bon mientras ríe debido a la "actuación" de su viejo amigo.

-Jeje tal vez tengas algo de razón en eso- Contesta Spike sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de lo que acaba de hacer.

-Je ay pero mira que tierno, si hasta te sonrojaste- Dice Bon Bon dando marcha otra vez a una pequeña carcajada.

-Oye eso no es cierto- Responde Spike mientras su rostro se pone como un tomate.

-Jajaja bueno… bueno ya jajaja suficiente de juegos- Habla Bon Bon finalmente mientras para de reír –Considera esto como una venganza, ya que con todos tus gritos me asustaste a decir verdad- Añade Bon Bon.

-Ok…- Spike no termina de hablar debido a que recibe un bofetada por parte de la poni color crema, aunque esta la dio con poca fuerza pues no tenía intención de lastimar al dragón.

-Hey y se puede saber por qué fue eso?- Pregunta el joven dragón claramente molesto mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Por decirme vieja- Responde Bon Bon para luego sacarle la lengua a Spike mientras le dedica una sonrisa divertida.

-Y tú dices que yo soy el inmaduro jaja- Responde Spike para luego reír un poco.

-Ok Spike, creo que ya es suficiente de esta platica sin sentido- Comienza a hablar Bon Bon nuevamente –Me gustaría saber qué haces aquí, pensé que no volverías de las tierras dragón hasta dentro de uno o dos meses más-

-Bueno Bon Bon, como ya te había comentado a ti y a las chicas hace medio año- Comienza a explicar –La princesa Ember había solicitado mi ayuda para manejar las relaciones diplomáticas entre el clan de los dragones elementales y los dragones equestres… si bien desde entonces he estado muy ocupado ayudando a Ember como su consejero personal, le pedí un tiempo de descanso para volver a Ponyville a visitar a mi familia y mis amigos, como podrás ver, obtuve una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la princesa. Ahora me encuentro aquí en casa nuevamente- Termina de explicar el joven dragón mientras suspira y observa la cantidad de estanterías y libros a su alrededor.

-Vaya, me alegra oír que esa tal Ember no sea una dragona gruñona y que te haya dejado volver por un tiempo- Responde Bon Bon mientras sonríe y mira al dragón a los ojos.

-Si, pues la princesa Ember puede llegar a ser un poco mandona, pero una vez la conoces bien resulta ser una gran amiga- Responde Spike.

-De veras?- Pregunta Bon Bon algo sorprendida de escuchar de otro dragón con una actitud amable a parte de Spike.

-En serio, te sorprendería si la llegaras a conocer, es una dragona con un gran corazón, siempre buscando lo mejor para todos los dragones de Equestria- Responde Spike divertido debido a la cara de sorpresa por parte de la poni color crema.

-Espera un momento… Spike estás seguro que el haber vuelto a Ponyville no retrasara tus deberes junto a la princesa Ember?- Pregunta Bon Bon algo preocupada.

-Jaja tranquila Bon Bon, sabes que no sería yo si no tuviera todo eso cubierto- Responde Spike con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunta Bon Bon ahora un poco confundida.

-Veras, solo digamos que la semana pasada sufrí con una gran cantidad de informes y reportes para mantenerme al día- Contesta Spike con una mirada que denotaba cierto tono de temor –No te podrías imaginar la presión que se siente cuando sabes que tus decisiones pueden cambiar el futuro de toda una especie- Añade Spike ahora claramente asustado.

-Ahora admiro y siento más respeto por las princesas Celestia y Luna- Piensa Spike para sus adentros.

-Ehm Spike te encuentras bien?- Pregunta la poni de vestido negro a la vez que posa su pata delantera sobre el hombro del dragón.

-Oh? Oh si claro Bon Bon, no te preocupes, me encuentro bien- Responde Spike para luego sacudir su cabeza y despejar esos horribles recuerdos donde se veía a sí mismo en una habitación completamente rodeado de papeles.

-Y… eh, en que parte nos quedamos?- Pregunta el joven dragón un poco apenado por su reciente cambio de comportamiento.

-Bueno, me dijiste la razón por la que te encuentras aquí en Ponyville, pero no me dijiste aun que es lo que estás buscando en la biblioteca del castillo- Contesta la poni color crema.

-Oh es VERDAD- Grita el dragón de escamas moradas -Rayos con esta charla olvide por completo lo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca- Responde Spike ahora claramente sobresaltado.

-Spike cálmate- Responde Bon Bon -Solo dime que es lo que buscabas y te ayudare a encontrarlo- Añade.

-En serio? Que bien, muchas gracias Bon Bon- Responde Spike mientras abraza con fuerza a la poni de vestido negro.

-Jeje cálmate grandulón, ahora dime que necesitas- Contesta Bon Bon luego de separarse del abrazo.

-Bueno lo que estaba buscando y necesito con gran urgencia, es un par de pergaminos en blanco y una pluma y tintero para escribir unas cartas- Responde Spike ahora mucho más calmado.

-Wow… eso es todo? En serio?- Pregunta Bon Bon un poco decepcionada –Todo ese griterío y frustración… solo por que necesitas escribir una carta?-

-Si, pero no es una carta cualquiera- Responde Spike mostrándose algo serio.

-A no?- pregunta Bon Bon mientras espera a escuchar el por qué estas cartas son tan importantes ahora mismo.

-Bon Bon- Empieza a hablar Spike mientras toma a la poni color crema con sus garras –Tu sabes que Twilight se encuentra en embarazo verdad?- Pregunta Spike aun cuando sabe exactamente cuál será la respuesta.

-Pues claro que lo se Spike, todo poni en Ponyville y en Canterlot saben de la situación actual de la princesa Twilight- Responde Bon Bon.

-Bien, pues resulta que ahora mismo Twilight se encuentra en el hospital de Ponyville y…- No termina de hablar pues la poni color crema le toma de la cara con sus cascos delanteros para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Spike estas tratando de decir que la princesa Twilight está dando a luz ahora mismo?- Pregunta Bon Bon muy exaltada y sorprendida con la noticia.

-Así es Bon Bon- Responde Spike a la vez que quita los cascos de la poni de su rostro- Y necesito escribir esas cartas para informarle a las princesas y así, de paso, la princesa Celestia le podrá dar la noticia a Discord.

-Discord… aun no puedo creer que un ser como él se haya robado el corazón de la princesa Twilight… incluso a estas alturas resulta algo difícil de asimilar- Responde Bon Bon algo pensativa.

-Si… yo tampoco pensaba en una posibilidad como esa, pero vaya… parece ser que el mundo se encuentra lleno de sorpresas- Responde Spike –Hey Bon Bon, no es por apurarte pero en serio necesito esos pergaminos- Añade el dragón mientras junta sus garras en señal de súplica.

-Oh es verdad, siento haberme desviado del tema- Se disculpa mientras hace una pequeña reverencia, lo cual extraña un poco a Spike. Acaso esta es la misma poni que conocía hace años? Jamás hubiera pensado en ver a Bon Bon dar muestra de tales modales.

-Ok…- Es lo único que alcanza a decir el joven dragón.

-Bien- Bon Bon se reincorpora para luego dirigirse hacia un escritorio, el cual por su aspecto parecía ser bastante nuevo, y que para asombro del incrédulo dragón… nunca noto.

La poni de color crema abre uno de los cajones de aquel vistoso escritorio para luego sacar un par de pergaminos los cuales deja sobre la mesa, luego abrió un cajón más abajo del que había sacado los pergaminos, de este saco un tintero y tres plumas distintas las cuales deja también sobre la mesa.

-Listo Spike aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas- Comenta Bon Bon luego de dejar todo lo que el dragón le pidió sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-No puedo creer que haya revisado en todo el lugar y no haya notado ese escritorio antes- Responde Spike ahora mucho más frustrado consigo mismo por no haber visto ese escritorio antes, aun así, se acercó a él para ponerse garras a la obra y enviar esas cartas lo antes posible, pero de repente un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza y se formó una gran duda que le hizo voltear nuevamente hacia la poni de color crema quien ahora le daba la espalda mientras andaba a paso lento en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca.

En ese momento fue que el dragón finalmente noto el vestido de criada que llevaba puesto Bon Bon, y para su gran asombro, no le quedaba nada mal. Spike empezó a sentirse como un completo idiota al no haber notado ese vestido antes, el cual hacia un gran trabajo remarcando la fina figura de la poni color crema… espera ¿Qué? El joven dragón comenzó a sentir como el rubor subía a su cara mientras su vista se perdía en los encajes de ese hermoso vestido, para luego seguir con la mirada el suave compas marcado por el movimiento de caderas de aquella yegua al momento que caminaba dándole la espalda.

-Por cierto Spike si se te ofrece alguna cosa más, no dudes en llamarme ok?- Aclara Bon Bon mientras se acerca a la puerta de salida, pero no recibe respuesta de parte del joven dragón. Bon Bon asumió esto pensando en que Spike ahora estaba ocupado escribiendo las cartas, pero en ese momento siente la fuerte mirada fija del dragón sobre ella lo cual la impulsa a voltear a ver a Spike directo a los ojos.

Cuando Bon Bon voltea y mira a Spike a los ojos, nota como este la está mirando fijamente a la vez que nota un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Spike desvía un poco la vista topándose con los ojos curiosos de la poni color crema, en ese momento Spike solo pudo voltear a mirar en otra dirección completamente apenado pues finalmente había caído en cuenta de la forma en que estaba mirando a su amiga. Ante esto Bon Bon muestra una mirada de curiosidad, pero finalmente se percata de lo que su amigo dragón estaba haciendo.

-Vaya vaya, parece ser que a cierto dragoncito morado le gusto mi "nuevo uniforme" jeje- Habla Bon Bon con una mirada entrecerrada y una sonrisa pícara.

Ante esto Spike trata de retomar la compostura para luego volver a mirar a la poni color crema a los ojos.

-Es un bonito vestido, no lo voy a negar- Responde Spike con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya que si lo es… no se me ve nada mal, verdad Spiky?- Pregunta Bon Bon a la vez que da un giro lento sobre sí misma para que el joven dragón pudiera notar todas sus curvas delineadas gracias al vestido.

Luego de ver esto, Spike siente como un gran rubor vuelve a su rostro a la vez que sus mejillas arden nuevamente.

-Oye Bon Bon ya basta de juegos- Responde el dragón morado, ahora completamente apenado y claramente molesto.

-Jeje como quieras pequeñín, por cierto, te lo repito en caso de que no me escucharas por estar distraído mirándome… si necesitas algo más, lo que sea… solo llámame- Esto último lo dice lentamente y en tono provocativo a la vez que le guiñe un ojo a Spike para luego dejar ver una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… gracias Bon Bon- Responde Spike ahora un poco recuperado del "ataque" de su amiga.

Ante la respuesta del dragón, Bon Bon se dispone a salir por la puerta de la biblioteca, pero nuevamente es detenida por Spike.

-Bon Bon, espera un momento- Le llama Spike.

-Si Spike? Que sucede?- Responde Bon Bon completamente atenta a lo que su amigo le vaya a pedir.

-Con lo que acaba de pasar no puedo evitar preguntarme algo- Empieza a explicar su inquietud.

-Ah si? Y cuál es tu duda?- Pregunta Bon Bon para ver como su amigo se queda pensando un poco para formular la pregunta a la duda que le aqueja.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la plaza central de Ponyville**_

Podemos observar como una poni pegaso de pelaje color celeste, crin de múltiples colores, una cutie mark de una nube de la cual sale un rayo ancho de tres colores y ojos rosados. Se encuentra sobrevolando las calles de Ponyville mientras carga una gran mochila rosa en sus costados y lleva puestos unos googles para proteger sus ojos del viento, ya que tuvo que realizar un largo vuelo para poder llegar al calmado pueblo que la vio crecer y donde vivió incontables aventuras.

La pegaso celeste aterriza finalmente en la plaza del pueblo junto a una hermosa fuente.

-Ahhh de vuelta en casa- Dice la poni pegaso mientras respira el aire puro de la mañana y se quita sus googles para acto seguido, guardarlos en su mochila de viaje.

-Creo que primero iré a Sugar Cube Corner a saludar a los Cake y de paso comer algo- Empieza a hablar la poni celeste para luego estirar sus alas y escuchar un fuerte crujido venir de estas –Auch, creo que me sobre esforcé un poco para llegar más rápido… nah nunca se es demasiado rápido jajaja- Añade la poni de crin arcoíris para luego empezar a reír.

-Cuidadooo- Se alcanza a escuchar el grito de otra poni muy cerca.

-Eh?- Es lo único que la pegaso celeste logra decir ya que justo después es derribada por una poni pegaso de pelaje gris, crin amarilla, cutie mark de lo que parecen ser burbujas y unos ojos color amarillo bastante… peculiares. La poni en cuestión estaba vestida con una gorra y cargaba consigo una bolsa llena de cartas, al parecer ella es una poni encargada de repartir correo.

-Derpy?- Habla finalmente la poni celeste mientras siente el peso de la poni gris sobre ella.

-Uy lo siento mucho mucho muchísimo Rainbow Dash… ehm no era mi intensión chocar contigo- Responde la pegaso gris quien al parecer se llama Derpy, claramente apenada.

-Uhm… Derpy creo que ya puedes levantarte de encima mío- Habla finalmente la pegaso celeste, ahora conocida como Rainbow Dash, al notar que Derpy sigue encima de ella.

-Oh claro claro jeje, lo siento- Responde la pegaso gris para levantarse dificultosamente con ayuda de sus alas, dando espacio para que Rainbow Dash pueda reincorporarse.

-Se puede saber por qué chocaste conmigo?- Empieza a hablar Rainbow mientras se sacude un poco el polvo de sus cascos y melena -Digo no es que sea algo que me sorprenda ahora ya que no es la primera vez, pero…- Rainbow no termina de hablar pues nota como la pegaso gris casi cae al suelo nuevamente, rápidamente la sostiene con sus cascos y la ayuda a levantarse –Derpy te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Rainbow ahora algo preocupada.

-Si si, no te preocupes Rainbow… es solo que, no me he sentido bien últimamente- Responde Derpy con un claro tono de cansancio.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunta Rainbow ahora algo curiosa por saber qué problema aqueja a la poni cartera.

-Bueno, veras Rainbow, últimamente me he sentido más cansada de lo normal y en ocasiones me mareo y siento nauseas de forma repentina- Termina de explicar la pegaso gris sin despegar su vista del suelo.

-Eso quiere decir que la razón por la que chocaste conmigo es porque te mareaste repentinamente y perdiste el control de tu vuelo?- Pregunta Rainbow a manera de especulación.

-Se podría decir que si- Responde Derpy para mirar a Rainbow directamente a los ojos mientras le dedica una sonrisa apenada.

-Derpy creo que deberías irte a descansar- Responde Rainbow con un tono y una mirada sutilmente seria.

-Que? No no no, no puedo hacer eso… tengo, ehm tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y mucho correo por entregar- Responde Derpy algo sobresaltada para luego sentir como Rainbow se pone junto a su lado y pasa una ala sobre su lomo con intensión de calmarla.

-Oye Derpy tranquila, si enserio te has sentido tan mal últimamente, no deberías estar trabajando ahora… te sugiero que vayas a la oficina de correo y pidas un par de días libres hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas, quizá y solo se trate de un caso de agotamiento por no descansar lo suficiente- Explica Rainbow mientras le brinda una gran sonrisa comprensiva a su vieja amiga.

-Estas segura de eso?- Pregunta Derpy claramente preocupada.

-Estoy ciento por ciento segura- Responde Rainbow para ponerse nuevamente frente a Derpy, mostrando una mirada determinada –Además, con los horarios apretados y los incontables entrenos que he tenido junto a los Wonderbolts, se de antemano lo que es sufrir de un gran agotamiento a causa de desgaste y poco descanso- Añade la pegaso celeste.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo Rainbow-

-No hay de que- Responde la pegaso de crin arcoíris con una sonrisa amistosa mientras mira a Derpy directamente a los ojos, esos ojos locos y peculiares. A veces resulta difícil saber si la pegaso gris te está mirando directamente o está mirando algo en otra dirección.

-Pero aun así tengo el problema de este correo- Responde Derpy para luego apuntar a su bolsa completamente llena de cartas y uno que otro paquete –Me meteré en un gran lio si el correo no llega a tiempo, y más aún si devuelvo la bolsa con las cartas sin entregar- Derpy termina de explicar su situación con una mirada claramente triste.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un problema- Contesta Rainbow mientras pone si casco sobre su mentón a manera de pensar.

-Oh lo tengo- Habla Rainbow repentinamente mientras pone un casco sobre el hombro de la poni cartera.

-Tienes un plan?- Pregunta Derpy con una mirada curiosa.

-Claro que lo tengo, no sería Rainbow Dash si no supiera como manejar una situación como esta- Responde Rainbow dejando ver un poco de esa actitud egocéntrica que tanto caracteriza a la pegaso celeste.

-Y que tienes en mente?- Pregunta Derpy esperando escuchar la idea de la poni de crin arcoíris.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos- Rainbow empieza a explicar –Te acompañare hasta la oficina de correos y juntas hablaremos con tu jefe para pedir unos cuantos días libres-

-Y luego?- Pregunta Derpy ahora muy emocionada por escuchar el plan completo.

-Y luego, yo tomare tu lugar y te ayudare a repartir todo ese correo de hoy y el correo de los días en que no trabajes, así podrás descansar y recuperar todas tus fuerzas- Termina de explicar Rainbow mientras pone su casco sobre su pecho y le dedica una sonrisa a la poni cartera.

-E…e enserio harías eso por mi Rainbow Dash?- Pregunta Derpy claramente sorprendida de ver esa mirada llena de determinación en la pegaso celeste.

-Claro jaja, por que no ayudaría a una de mis mejores amigas desde la primaria?- Pregunta Rainbow mientras abraza a Derpy por el costado –Además, esto será muy sencillo, repartiré todo ese correo en menos de 5 minutos y tendré el resto del día libre, no hay problema- Añade Rainbow.

-Guau Rainbow, no sé qué decir… como puedo agradecerte eso?- Pregunta Derpy ahora con una cara llena de felicidad y gratitud ante el gran favor que la pegaso celeste le estaba haciendo.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo agradecerás luego, por ahora lo importante es que vayas a descansar, yo me ocupare del resto del trabajo- Responde Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ouu gracias gracias Rainbow Dash- Responde Derpy mientras agita la pata delantera derecha de Rainbow con gran rapidez.

-Si si Derpy tranquila, ahora en marcha, vamos a la oficina de correo a hablar con tu jefe- Dice Rainbow luego de esa "pequeña" sacudida por parte de la poni cartera.

-Oh si claro, déjame guiarte hasta la oficina- Responde Derpy con una gran sonrisa para luego emprender camino hacia la oficina de correo.

-Bien, voy justo detrás de ti- Responde Rainbow para ponerse en marcha junto a Derpy, ambas andando a paso lento.

Durante el camino hacia la oficina de correo de Ponyville, ambas ponis aprovecharon el tiempo para actualizarse y saber que había sido de la otra durante este tiempo.

Derpy le contó a Rainbow lo tranquilo que ha estado el pueblo últimamente y parece ser que será así hasta dentro mucho más tiempo. Contó acerca de cómo le ha ido en su trabajo de poni cartero, y la cantidad de nuevos ponis que ha conocido en las oficinas, pues cada cierto tiempo llegan nuevos miembros a la oficina, ya sea porque buscan empleo o porque han sido trasladados desde la oficina de otra ciudad. También le comento a Rainbow acerca de cierto poni terrestre con quien ha tenido un gran acercamiento durante los últimos meses. La manera en como lo describía y comentaba las cosas que hacía, dejaba ver que la pegaso gris en verdad siente mucho aprecio por aquel poni.

-Y entonces Derpy, ese poni de quien me has estado hablando, se trata de alguien muy especial no es verdad?- Pregunta Rainbow con gran curiosidad.

-Jeje puedes apostarlo, el Doctor y yo hemos, bueno…- La pegaso gris no termina de hablar a la vez que sus mejillas se tornan rojas –Hemos estado saliendo mucho en los últimos meses- Termina de hablar.

-Bueno Derpy, me alegra saber que ya has encontrado a alguien especial con quien estar- Responde Rainbow con una gran sonrisa.

-Hablando de ponis especiales, acaso tú ya has encontrado a ese alguien especial Rainbow?- Pregunta Derpy mientras dedica una sonrisa divertida a su amiga pegaso.

-Oh bueno… ehm, yo… pues se podría decir que…- Rainbow empieza a ponerse en extremo nerviosa mientras un ligero rubor se nota en sus mejilla- Se podría decir que conozco a alguien- Termina finalmente mientras muestra una sonrisa apenada.

-Y dime, lo conozco? Es un pegaso, un poni de tierra o un unicornio? Es lindo?- Derpy comienza a bombardear a Rainbow con varias preguntas.

-Wow wow, calma amiga… primero que todo no creo que lo conozcas, al menos no en persona, él es uno de mis compañeros de equipo en los Wonderbolts actualmente, por lo que creo y queda claro que él es un pegaso, y en cuanto a la última pregunta- Rainbow vuelve a sentir ese pequeño calor en su cara a la vez que desvía un poco la mirada –Bueno se puede decir que si es alguien lindo-

Ante esto Derpy voltea a mirar al frente con una sonrisa para luego cambiar de tema, pues tal parece ser que su compañera no quería compartir mucha más información respecto a su situación amorosa, esto es algo bastante comprensible para Derpy y lo respeta completamente.

Ahora es Rainbow quien dirige un poco la conversación, ya que empieza a hablar de todo lo que ha hecho junto a los Wonderbolts. Contó acerca de las giras que han tenido en los últimos años, la cantidad de lugares que ha visitado, las nuevas comidas que ha probado y los nuevos amigos que ha hecho durante sus viajes junto al equipo. Rainbow le cuenta a Derpy con lujo de detalle la cantidad de acrobacias y vuelos épicos que han hecho durante sus presentaciones y entrenamientos. Rainbow también menciona el buen ambiente que hay entre todos dentro del equipo, y lo unidos que se han vuelto, incluso menciona una que otra situación divertida que le ocurrió durante los entrenamientos junto a los demás miembros del equipo.

-Sip, y esa es la razón por la que Spitfire obtuvo su apodo de novato- Termina Rainbow su pequeño relato.

-Vaya, eso es incluso peor que Rainbow Crash- Responde Derpy algo asombrada de la historia tras la novatada de la actual capitana de los Wonderbolts.

-Es verdad, eso mismo dije cuando ella misma me lo contó jaja aún me sigue sorprendiendo, en verdad será posible tener tan mala suerte al momento de una práctica de vuelo?- Pregunta Rainbow mas para sus adentros que en busca de una verdadera respuesta.

-No lo sé… o mira Rainbow, al fin llegamos a la oficina- Responde Derpy para luego señalar el edificio justo en frente de ambas.

-Bueno al fin… pensé que nunca íbamos a llegar- Responde Rainbow mientras se acerca a la puerta del edificio –Vamos Derpy, es hora de hablar con tu jefe y explicar tu situa…- Rainbow no termina de hablar, pues al momento que se acerca a la puerta, esta se abre de repente y sale un poni pegaso a gran velocidad el cual termina chocando con Rainbow.

-Ahh parece ser que hoy no es mi día- Habla Rainbow para luego mirar a un joven pegaso que se levanta a su lado.

-Uy lo siento mucho señorita, no la vi se lo juro… déjeme ayudarle- Habla el pegaso tras levantarse, mostrándose completamente apenado por este incidente.

-Tranquilo amigo- Responde Rainbow al momento que toma la pata de aquel pegaso quien la ayuda a levantarse –Solo fue un accidente, además no me digas señorita, no me gusta cómo se oye- Termina de aclarar.

-Rainbow te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Derpy quien se acerca para comprobar que su amiga se encuentre bien.

-Si Derpy estoy bien, no te preocupes- Responde Rainbow mientras se limpia el polvo de su pelaje una vez más.

-Un momento… acaso escuche bien?- Pregunta el pegaso con quien Rainbow acababa de chocar.

El poni en cuestión era un joven pegaso, con pelaje amarillo pálido, una crin alborotada de tres tonos distintos de gris, ojos color azul oscuro y cutie mark de un rayo color azul claro con alas a sus lados. También llevaba puesta una gorra y cargaba una bolsa con correo pendiente por entregar.

-Es usted Rainbow Dash? La gran voladora Rainbow Dash y miembro importante de los Wonderbolts? La Rainbow Dash que logro encabezar varias presentaciones? La Rainbow Dash que logro improvisar aquella maniobra de triple giro invertido teniendo un ala lesionada durante el cierre de la presentación en Manehattan?- Con cada pregunta aquel poni se acercaba más y más a Rainbow, a lo que esta retrocedía hasta el punto de quedar acorralada en una pared. Esa actitud no distaba mucho de su amiga fiestera.

-Si amiguito, esa soy yo jeje- Responde Rainbow mientras que con su pata empujaba a aquel pegaso lejos de su espacio personal.

Ante esta reacción por parte de Rainbow, aquel poni cayo en cuenta de la manera extraña en la que se estaba comportando.

-Oh, siento mucho haber reaccionado de esa manera señorita Rainbow… es solo que es muy emocionante poder conocerla en persona, me llamo Wind Keeper soy un gran fan- Responde el pegaso cartero con una gran sonrisa de emoción.

-Está bien amigo, no es la primera vez que me topo con un gran fan, es normal reaccionar así cuando se está ante alguien tan genial como yo- Responde Rainbow mientras pone su casco sobre su pecho y da una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo –Por cierto, solo llámame Rainbow- Añade la pegaso celeste.

-Está bien señorita… digo Rainbow, fue un gran honor conocerla al fin, espero algún día poder mejorar mis capacidades de vuelo y entrar en el equipo de los Wonderbolts, eso sería todo un sueño- Responde Wind con una chispa de ilusión marcada en sus ojos azules.

-Un sueño que se hará realidad si trabajas duro y te esfuerzas por alcanzarlo- Responde Rainbow mientras que posa su ala en el pecho del poni cartero y le brinda una pequeña sonrisa.

-Guau, en serio eres increíble… eres justo como mi prima te describía, amistosa, divertida, leal y sobre todo, genial- Habla Wind para luego recoger su bolsa y unas cuantas cartas que se le cayeron tras el choque.

-Tu prima?- Pregunta Rainbow, sin idea de por qué, con gran curiosidad.

-Eeyup, mi prima Spitfire, ella me habla mucho del equipo cuando viene de visita al pueblo- Contesta aquel poni pegaso mientras ajusta su bolsa.

-Spitfire? La capitana Spitfire? Estamos hablando de la misma Spitfire?- Pregunta Rainbow a la vez que poco a poco invade el espacio personal de Wind Keeper.

-Sip, esa Spitfire- Responde el pegaso amarillo con una sonrisa divertida a la vez que aleja a Rainbow con ayuda de su pata.

-Oh, lo siento jeje- Habla Rainbow ahora algo apenada.

-Está bien, creo que así estamos a mano no?- Pregunta Wind.

-Supongo que si- Responde Rainbow con una sonrisa divertida por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-En fin, fue un honor conocerte Rainbow Dash, pero este correo no se repartirá por sí solo, espero poder hablar contigo nuevamente en el futuro- Se despide el pegaso amarillo para luego reiniciar su vuelo y salir disparado a una gran velocidad que sorprende tanto a Rainbow como a Derpy.

-Wow, parece ser alguien muy rápido- Habla finalmente Derpy.

-Si, eso parece- Responde Rainbow mientras sale de su pequeña sorpresa –Ese chico tiene potencial- Piensa para sus adentros.

-Uhm Rainbow- Habla Derpy mientras toca el hombro de su compañera para llamar su atención.

-Si Derpy?-

Derpy no hace nada más que apuntar con su casco en dirección a la oficina de correo.

-Es verdad, discúlpame por esa distracción, ven vamos a hablar con tu jefe- Responde Rainbow cayendo en cuenta de que trataba de decirle Derpy.

Una vez entraron a la oficina de correo, ambas se dirigieron a buscar al poni encargado de controlar el flujo de correo en Ponyville, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo hasta que un poni terrestre que vestía una chaqueta algo sencilla, pero claramente elegante, se acerca a la pareja de pegasos.

-Señorita Derpy, se puede saber por qué razón se encuentra aquí en la oficina y no está repartiendo el correo que se le fue asignado para la mañana de hoy?- Habla aquel poni de manera calmada, pero claramente severa mientras se dirige a la pegaso gris.

Este nuevo poni es un semental de edad algo avanzada, aunque no lo demostraba debido a su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba en un muy buen estado físico. No difería mucho del de Big Mac, excepto que este poni es un poco más bajo. Su pelaje es de un color negro que no llega a ser completamente negro del todo, una crin y barba color azul claro, casi tirando a un tono blanco, ojos color gris oscuro y una cutie mark de una pequeña bolsa de la cual caían tres monedas de oro.

-Ehm… bueno, vera señor Coal, lo que sucede es que…- Derpy no termina de hablar ya que Rainbow se pone en medio de ambos ponis.

-Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y supongo que usted es el encargado de dirigir la oficina de correo aquí en Ponyville no es así?- Pregunta Rainbow luego de presentarse ante el poni terrestre.

-Así es señorita Rainbow Dash, mi nombre es Radiant Coal y no solo dirijo la sede de correo en Ponyville, yo soy el dueño de toda la línea de correo "Pegasus Express", un gusto en conocerla- Se presenta el viejo semental a la vez que toma el casco de Rainbow y lo besa, en señal de respeto y caballerosidad.

-Ah jeje si, el placer es todo mío- Responde Rainbow algo incomoda con lo que el poni terrestre acaba de hacer.

-En fin, vera señor Coal vengo a hablar con usted respecto a una situación que aqueja a mi amiga- Señala a Derpy –Y necesito hablar con usted si es posible- Termina de explicar la situación.

-Por supuesto, por favor síganme hasta mi despacho, hay podremos hablar más tranquilamente- Responde el señor Radiant Coal.

-Bien, muchas gracias por atendernos señor Coal- Habla Rainbow para luego seguir al viejo poni junto a su amiga Derpy.

-Claro no hay problema- Contesta el poni terrestre para luego dirigirse a una puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

-Adelante señoritas, pasen- Habla el señor Coal tras abrir la puerta de su oficina, cediendo el paso a las dos pegasos.

Una vez que todos estaban dentro del despacho del señor Coal, este se sentó en una gran silla al otro lado de su escritorio, Derpy y Rainbow tomaron asiento enfrente del escritorio quedando a su vez, frente al señor Radiant Coal.

-Muy bien señoritas, ya pueden explicarme que es lo que pasa aquí- Habla Coal para iniciar la conversación.

-Señor Coal, antes de que empecemos a hablar de este asunto, me gustaría preguntarle algo- Responde Rainbow dejando en el viejo poni una mirada de curiosidad.

-Claro, que sucede?- Pregunta Coal a la vez que muestra gran interés en lo que sea que la pegaso celeste le vaya a preguntar.

-Últimamente no ha notado una caída en el rendimiento de mi amiga?- Pregunta Rainbow mientras señala a la pegaso gris sentada junto a ella, Derpy solo se limita a escuchar cómo se desarrollara esta conversación.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… la señorita Derpy nunca fue la mejor o la más rápida, y a lo largo de su historial aquí en la empresa, ha cometido varios errores, pero si… últimamente ha empeorado, por lo menos antes cumplía con la mayoría del trabajo de manera satisfactoria… durante estos días he recibido varias llamadas de ponis preguntando que ocurría con sus respectivos correos, ya que no llegaban- Termina de explicar el señor Coal.

-Bien, porque eso es justo de lo que venimos a hablar con usted- Responde Rainbow ahora con un tono un poco serio.

-Te escucho- Responde el señor Coal a la vez que cruza sus patas delanteras sobre su escritorio.

-Lo que sucede es que mi amiga me ha comentado que últimamente no se siente para nada bien, desde cansancio hasta mareos repentinos son algunas de las razones por las que su nivel de trabajo ha decaído tanto- Explica la situación.

-Bien… supongo que en un caso como este, lo que debo hacer es darle a la señorita Derpy- Esto último lo dice mientras voltea a mirar a Derpy- Un tiempo de incapacidad para que se recupere de su malestar- Termina de hablar Coal ahora dirigiéndose a Rainbow.

-Espere un momento… en serio le otorgara la incapacidad a Derpy?- Pregunta Rainbow algo sorprendida de lo fácil que fue convencer al señor Coal de darle días libres a Derpy.

-Claro señorita Rainbow, soy un viejo poni de negocios, y si hay algo que todos estos años me han enseñado… es que la seguridad y el bienestar de tus empleados siempre esta primero- Responde Coal de manera calmada.

-Guau muchas gracias señor Coal en serio muchísimas gracias- Responde Derpy entrando un poco en la conversación.

-No tiene nada que agradecer señorita Hooves, como le digo, la seguridad de mis empleados siempre esta primero y por lo que veo, en verdad es necesario que se tome unos cuantos días de descanso… pero eso sí, aún queda un par problemas por resolver- Responde Coal mostrándose un poco serio.

-Que problemas señor Coal?- Pregunta Derpy ahora un poco preocupada.

-Para otorgarle la incapacidad necesito que se realice un checkeo médico, esto es de carácter obligatorio, pero no se preocupe, el seguro se encargara de cubrir la consulta- Responde Coal mientras mira a Derpy a los ojos –Ese sería uno de los inconvenientes, lo otro es el correo, todos mis empleados ya tienen sus entregas asignadas y no puedo simplemente dejar el correo que le corresponde en la oficina, todo el correo debe ser repartido… necesitare buscar a alguien que pueda reemplazarla durante su tiempo de incapacidad- Termina de explicar.

-Ahí es donde yo entro señor Coal- Responde Rainbow provocando una mirada de sorpresa en el viejo poni.

-Bien señorita Rainbow, si ese es el caso supongo que todo está resuelto- Responde Coal para luego dirigir su atención a Derpy –Le asignare una semana de incapacidad señorita Hooves, espero y se recupere pronto- Termina de hablar para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su despacho.

-Señorita Rainbow, en la sala de recibimiento encontrara una gorra, por favor búsquela y ya le asignare el correo de la señorita Hooves- Explica Coal tras abrir la puerta de su despacho.

-Entendido señor Coal- Responde Rainbow a la vez que da un saludo militar para luego salir por la puerta del despacho.

-En cuanto a usted señorita Derpy- Habla Coal a la vez que dirige su mirada hacia la pegaso gris –Procure ir al médico lo antes posible- Añade.

-Así lo hare señor Coal, muchas gracias por comprender mi situación- Responde Derpy con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-No tiene nada que agradecer señorita Hooves… pero eso sí, la próxima vez que algo como esto le ocurra, procure venir a comentármelo lo antes posible y veré de qué forma le puedo ayudar… quedo claro?- Esto último lo dice con una mirada y tono bastante serios.

-Sí señor, entendido- Responde Derpy mostrándose claramente nerviosa.

-Bien, ahora si es tan amable podría entregarme su bolsa de correo?- Pregunta el viajo poni a la vez que extiende su casco y espera a la respuesta de Derpy.

-Oh, claro claro aquí está mi bolsa- Responde Derpy para acto seguido entregar su bolsa de correo.

-Muchas gracias señorita Hooves, ya puede retirarse- Contesta Coal para luego abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Una vez Derpy salió de la oficina de su jefe, se dirigió a buscar a Rainbow. La encontró en la sala de recibimiento y llevaba puesta una gorra de poni cartero.

-Hey Derpy- Llama Rainbow –Que te parece eh? No se ve nada mal- Habla Rainbow mientras señala su "nuevo uniforme".

-Esa gorra te queda muy bien- Responde Derpy para luego dar un ligero bostezo.

-Si lo sé, esta genial- Responde Rainbow mientras da unas cuantas vueltas en el aire. Esta pegaso en verdad está llena de energía a pesar del gran viaje que tuvo que realizar desde la academia Wonderbolt hasta Ponyville.

-Estas segura de esto Rainbow?- Pregunta Derpy algo preocupada y apenada –Literalmente estas en vacaciones, una de las pocas desde que entraste en los Wonderbolts, y no quiero ocasionarte molestias con este gran favor que me estás haciendo- Añade.

-Tranquila no hay problema con esto, como te dije antes, repartir todo ese correo me tomara poco más de 5 minutos, después podre disfrutar del resto del día… tu solo preocúpate por descansar está bien?- Dice Rainbow para luego poner su pata en el hombro de su amiga mientras le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Está bien… supongo nos veremos más tarde Rainbow- Responde Derpy mientras se dirige a la salida de aquel edificio, pero de repente Derpy siente un fuerte mareo que la hace tambalear y cae sentada sobre sus patas traseras mientras que con un casco se sostiene la cabeza y el otro lo posa sobre la zona del estómago.

-Derpy te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Rainbow en extremo preocupada.

-Si si estoy bien… solo un pequeño mareo- Responde Derpy para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la salida –Creo que iré al hospital lo antes posible- Añade Derpy mientras desaparece tras el umbral de la puerta.

-Cuídate Derpy- Es lo único que Rainbow alcanza a decir.

De repente el señor Radiant Coal se para detrás de Rainbow y llama su atención tocando su hombro con su casco.

-Señorita Rainbow aquí está el correo que le fue asignado a la señorita Hooves- Habla Coal mientras le entrega la bolsa a Rainbow.

-Bien, me encargare de repartir todo esto, pero primero- Voltea a mirar su pesada mochila rosa la cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de quitarse –Iré a mi casa a guardar mis cosas y luego me pondré con el correo- Responde Rainbow volviendo a mirar al viejo poni a los ojos.

-Siempre y cuando el correo llegue a tiempo, no veo ningún problema- Responde Coal mientras sonríe de manera amistosa.

-Jaja eso delo por hecho señor Coal- Responde Rainbow con una cara llena de confianza.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso, buena suerte señorita Rainbow- Responde el señor Coal.

-Gracias señor, volveré con esta bolsa vacía antes de que se dé cuenta- Contesta Rainbow mientras señala la gran bolsa de correo.

-Jaja eso espero señorita, eso espero- Responde el viejo poni para luego darse vuelta y volver a su despacho.

 _ **De vuelta en el Castillo de la amista, varios minutos atrás**_

Volvemos a la sala de la biblioteca donde un joven dragón y una poni de pelaje color crema están teniendo una pequeña plática.

-Bueno Bon Bon, lo que me preguntaba es… ¿Cómo sabias donde estaban los pergaminos?, ¿Por qué llevas ese vestido? Y finalmente ¿Qué haces aquí en el castillo?- Spike hace varias preguntas pues no encontraba la forma de "sintetizar" cada una de sus dudas en una sola pregunta.

-Ay Spike- Suspira –Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que las cosas pueden cambiar en medio año- Responde Bon Bon con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Dímelo a mí… poco más de seis meses y casi me pierdo en el castillo buscando la biblioteca, parece ser que cambiaron muchas cosas por aquí- Responde Spike mientras observa a su alrededor.

-Y vaya que cambiaron jeje- Responde Bon Bon mientras ríe.

-Y bien?- Pregunta Spike mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Qué pasa?- Pregunta Bon Bon algo confundida.

-Pues todo lo que te pregunte, espero respuesta- Contesta Spike un poco fastidiado.

-Oh es verdad jeje lo siento-

-Es una larga historia Spike- Comienza a relatar –Luego de que nos avisaste que te irías por un largo tiempo a las tierras dragón, ehm… Twilight entro en… como decirlo, uhm una pequeña crisis- Bon Bon no continua ya que su amigo la interrumpe.

-A que te refieres con crisis? Cuando les conté acerca de mi viaje, Twilight se mostró bastante tranquila- Pregunta Spike algo confundido.

-Ella no quería mostrarte lo preocupada que estaba con tu partida y una vez te fuiste, entro en ese estado de crisis que te mencione antes, sin tu presencia aquí el castillo parecía como si se fuera a venir a bajo… Twilight nunca fue capaz de mantener sus deberes de princesa y mantener el lugar en orden al mismo tiempo, es por eso que hace ya varios meses, ella se dispuso a buscar a un poni que la ayudara en esa tarea de mantener el lugar en buen estado- Spike nuevamente interrumpe la explicación de Bon Bon.

-Eso quiere decir que se dispuso a buscar un nuevo asistente?- Pregunta Spike con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Así es, yo me presente para el trabajo y desde entonces soy la nueva asistente de la princesa, es por esta razón que llevo este vestido- Señala su vestido negro –Y también es la razón por la que estoy en el castillo y lo conozco como la palma de mi casco- Termina de explicar.

-Ya veo, así que Twilight busco un poni que me reemplazara durante mi ausencia- Responde Spike de manera calmada y seria –Eso tiene mucho sentido ahora que lo pienso- Añade mientras observa a su alrededor.

-Spike- Le llama Bon Bon al notar el tono serio en la voz del dragón –Por favor no te enojes con Twilight por lo que hizo, ella solo buscaba ayuda, no buscaba reemplazarte- Responde Bon Bon algo preocupada porque su amigo haya malinterpretado las acciones de la princesa.

Spike solo voltea a mirar a Bon Bon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro lo cual confunde un poco a la poni color crema.

-No te preocupes Bon Bon, eso es algo completamente comprensible- Responde Spike manteniendo su sonrisa –Además eso nunca cambiara el hecho de que soy el asistente número uno de Twilight… por cierto- Mira a su alrededor –Has hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo este lugar organizado- Añade.

-Muchas gracias Spike- Responde Bon Bon mientras se sonroja un poco gracias al cumplido de su amigo.

-Bien, ahora que ya todo esto está claro, me pondré a escribir estas cartas, creo y ya he demorado mucho tiempo en hacerlo- Habla Spike mientras vuelve su atención a los pergaminos en blanco sobre el escritorio.

-Está bien Spike, sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda si te pierdes en el castillo jajaja- Se despide Bon Bon mientras sale por la puerta de la biblioteca soltando una gran carcajada.

-Jaja… muy graciosa- Responde Spike en tono sarcástico, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero y Twilight se encuentre bien- Piensa para sus adentros.

 _ **Castillo de la amistad, Ponyville tiempo presente**_

En la sala de recibimiento del castillo se puede observar como un gran destello blanco toma lugar para luego aparecer una alicornio lavanda junto a un ser que parece estar hecho de partes de diversos animales.

-Al fin llegamos aaah- Habla Discord mientras estira todas y cada una de sus extremidades a lo cual su cuerpo completo cruje de forma algo repulsiva.

-Auch eso no se escuchó para nada bien- Piensa Mike, el pequeño unicornio blanco mientras está sentado sobre el lomo de su nueva madre Twilight.

-Lo importante es que llegamos a nuestro hogar, ahora solo debemos darle la gran noticia a las chicas para que vengan y conozcan a nuestro pequeño- Habla Twilight con gran emoción y un claro brillo en sus ojos lila.

-Supongo que Spike puede ayudarnos con eso verdad?- Pregunta Discord para luego bostezar un poco –Viajar entre dimensiones y usar tele-transportaciones de larga distancia, aunque no lo creas, agotan demasiado- Añade claramente cansado.

-Jeje cada vez que paso más tiempo con este tipo… quiero decir con mi padre, mejor me cae- Piensa el pequeño unicornio blanco que mira la situación con una mirada curiosa.

-Hola- Se escucha a alguien entrar al otro lado del gran salón –Me pareció escuchar que hablaban de mi- Se presenta un joven dragón color morado.

-Spikeee- Grita Twilight mientras se acerca lentamente al joven dragón.

-Hola Twilight, como te encuentras? Porque te dieron salida del hospital tan rápido?- Pregunta el dragón claramente curioso.

En ese momento y sin darle tiempo a Twilight de responder, Spike nota al pequeño unicornio blanco que Twilight está cargando sobre su lomo, el cual le mira con cierta curiosidad.

-Un momento Twi, es este tu pequeño hijo?- Pregunta Spike mientras señala al unicornio blanco.

-Sip- Responde Twilight mientras toma al pequeño con su magia y lo deposita sobre sus cascos –Acaso no es hermoso?- Pregunta Twilight mientras hace cosquillitas al bebe unicornio.

-Ahba ajah- Es todo lo que el pequeño logra decir ante las cosquillas de la princesa de la amistad.

-Vaya que es un pequeño hermoso- Responde Spike algo dudoso –Pero creo que se ve bastante… normal, ya sabes, como para ser el hijo de Discord- Añade.

Ante esto Discord aparece entre medio de ambos.

-Ja lo vez Twilight cariño, no soy el único que reacciono de esa forma- Responde Discord mientras dedica una sonrisa burlona a la alicornio lavanda.

-Jeje parece ser que no fuiste el único después de todo- Responde Twilight con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por cierto- Spike se acerca y toma al pequeño unicornio entre brazos- Que le ocurren a los ojos del bebe?- Pregunta Spike bastante curioso.

-No lo sabemos Spike- Responde Twilight –El doctor no supo explicar por qué sus ojos son de diferente color, pero si nos dijo que su salud está completamente bien y no tienen nada malo- Añade.

-Es bueno saber eso- Responde Spike para luego mirar al pequeño a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que este tan cerca de un dragón real, ni mucho menos puedo creer que este dragón se muestre tan… civilizado?- Piensa Mike mientras observa a Spike a los ojos.

Twilight toma al pequeño nuevamente con su magia y lo deja justo sobre su lomo. Todos siguen platicando tranquilamente hasta que tocan la puerta del castillo.

-Qué extraño, me pregunto quién podrá ser a esta hora?- Pregunta Twilight para luego dirigirse a la gran puerta del castillo.

Una vez la abre, logra encontrase con una gran sorpresa. Tras la puerta se encuentra toda la familia de Twilight.

-Mama? Papa? Shining? Cadence? Flurry Heart? Que hacen aquí?- Pregunta Twilight en extremo sorprendida.

-Solo vinimos a conocer a nuestro nuevo nieto querida- Contesta Twilight Velvet, una unicornio de pelaje azul ártico claro y crin de color purpura y blanco, se trata de la madre de la princesa Sparkle.

-Hola hermanita, tiempo sin vernos- Contesta Shining Armor, un unicornio color blanco y de crin azul.

Ante la sorpresa de ver a toda su familia, Twilight no reacciona hasta que Spike se acerca a la puerta y permite a todos entrar al castillo para poder conversar de manera más cómoda.

 **Bueno gente bonita hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, siento mucho no haber actualizado en prácticamente dos semanas, pero como habrán leído en la introducción he estado algo ocupado y como la semana que entra tengo exposiciones y exámenes parciales, quise dejar el capítulo hasta aquí porque si no, tardaría aún más en actualizar ya que tenía pensado hacer el capítulo aún más largo :v. Nuevamente lamento la demora pero en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo el cual es el más largo hasta ahora (16 hojas de Word), personalmente me gusto como se fue desarrollando, pero aun así espero escuchar sus opiniones y si les está gustando la historia. Como en las partes anteriores pido disculpas si se llegan a encontrar errores ortográficos o de cohesión, siempre estoy abierto a críticas y sugerencias para mejorar mi escritura y de paso, hacer la historia más interesante. Lo siento por aquellos que esperaban más de Mike y su situación junto a Twilight y Discord, pero una buena historia no puede estar siempre centrada en el protagonista, por esa razón quise desarrollar un poco a otros personajes, espero y me entiendan.**

 **-Dios mío ya cállate, el capítulo se terminó… que tipo más pesado-**

 **Y finalmente los saludos.**

 **-Mierda… (¬_¬)-**

 **Un gran saludo para** _ **"HolyXHunter"**_ **,** _ **"Skyknife"**_ **,** _ **"KRT215"**_ **,** _ **"nicanario"**_ **y para** _ **"dikr"**_ **, muchas gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior, son geniales y me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, un saludo también para todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de echarle un ojo a esta humilde historia. Ahora sí y sin nada más por agregar me despido, muchas gracias a todos y que tengan un feliz día :3**


End file.
